Amnesia
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon gets a strange amnesia and thinks that she and Lieutenant Flynn are a couple. But what happens when Andy falls in love truly? (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nobody knew how Sharon had received amnesia - even Rusty. It was very strange for the whole team too, but especially for Lieutenant Andy Flynn. He well remembered the day that Sharon had received amnesia. Just on that day they had outstanding dispute regarding a murder case. Andy, as always accusing his boss that they could catch the real killer faster without her intervention. For him, Captain Raydor just complicate the things. After this dispute, Sharon had gone from work furious, as Andy.

But neither he nor anyone could understand the reason for her amnesia. Although he hated Sharon, he was worried about her as a colleague. Namely, her amnesia was quite strange because she thought that she and Lieutenant Flynn are a couple. Andy was in shock, realizing her thoughts. Especially the team was surprised, thinking that despite the amnesia, Sharon was telling the truth. Lieutenant Provenza was especially angry at Andy, believing that he was hiding from him anything like that. Now Andy didn't know what to do. He would never want to fall into such a situation. He still couldn't believe that Captain Raydor has a strange amnesia.

 _ **Flashback**_

The working day was coming to an end when suddenly Lieutenant Andy Flynn burst into Sharon's office, throwing multiple folders on her desk and shut the door violently. Sharon took off her glasses and put them on her desk. She stood up behind her desk, looking at her subordinate Lieutenant Flynn calmly but confusedly at the same time. Andy looked at her in anger a few minutes in silence.

Sharon took a deep breath, asking, "What happens this time lieutenant? Why did you come to my office this way?" Andy gritted his teeth in anger, responding, "Why am I here? What a stupid question Captain! You know very well why I'm here! You decide that the real killer may remain at the crime scene and you decide that you must interrogate first another suspect who is innocent. Do you realize what mistakes you make? Because of you we were able to arrest an innocent man! " Sharon shook her head and walked over to him, looking at him angrily.

"What's the big deal? Eventually we managed to arrest the real killer. Why constantly I must be guilty? Why do you always blame me? What's your problem, Lieutenant? Don't forget that you're my subordinate and must obey my orders. Moreover, if you always behave in this way, we'll never be able to be a good team. Nobody makes problems than you. "She said sternly. Andy laughed derisively.

"Nobody makes problems? You're the problem here Captain Raydor. Since you stepped into this department, we constantly fail! Perhaps it would be better you to come back where you were. All the problems here are just because of you. Don't forget it! "He said firmly, and walked out of her office, banging the door loudly. Sharon looked at the rolled folders on the desk and filled with anger. She's always been able to get her subordinates to obey, but she clearly saw and felt that she can't cope with Lieutenant Flynn. He really was a strange man.

Andy went back to his desk angrily. Lieutenant Provenza looked at him carefully, asking, "Well, what about this time? You look furious." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "I am angry to Captain Raydor. This woman always knows how to make me angry. She's a terrible woman and my most stubborn boss. She's like a puzzle and you don't know how to understand her." Provenza laughed and sat on his desk without giving any response. Andy leaned back and saw Raydor, who walked toward the elevators furiously. The whole team was surprised, but they were convinced that she and Flynn had another dispute. But as to argue, finally they come to the same decision.

Sharon was very angry and wanted to go home as quickly as possible. She arrived in the parking lot and looked around carefully, not seeing her car. It was quite strange. Her car was in the parking lot always and only she had a key. She walked to the place of her car, which was now empty, cautiously but suddenly felt a blow on her head and fainted. The blow was so powerful that whoever had done this, he knew that she would not regained consciousness a few hours. A strange man crouched in front of her. He obviously knew her address and he wanted some revenge. But whether it was related to Andy Flynn or Sharon Raydor, no one could know. This guy was a real trickster, no doubt.

It took a couple hours ... Rusty had begun to worry about Sharon. He called Lieutenant Provenza and then Lieutenant Flynn, but no one knew where she was. He felt that his patience was over and he decided to check out, thinking that Sharon probably park the car. He was in front of the building, looking around carefully. Suddenly, his eyes widened, seeing Sharon collapsed unconscious to her car. He immediately knelt before her and heatedly called 911, then he informed Provenza and Flynn. Several hours later, Sharon was examined by a doctor. The doctor had said that she has amnesia and this can continue for about one week or one month, due to the heavy blow. Now, Rusty stood close to Sharon, but it was hard, seeing that she didn't remember. Then immediately arrived Flynn and Provenza. Everyone could say that Andy is more concerned about his boss than anyone expected.

They went into her room and had learned from Rusty that Sharon has amnesia. Provenza looked at her carefully, while Andy sat beside his boss, watching her carefully. She looked at Flynn with a warmer look but confused at the same time. She couldn't remember anyone or anything. She doesn't even remember her children and her husband Jack Raydor, who was in Las Vegas for several years. Rusty feel bad, though, she didn't even remember him. Seeing her warm look to him, Andy thought that because of their constant disputes, Sharon might remember him. He cleared his throat, asking, "Captain, do you remember me?" Sharon thought for a moment, answering, "I think I remember you. We're a couple, right?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy was in shock at hearing Sharon's words. He just couldn't believe that a person with amnesia can talk such things. Lieutenant Provenza and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Although Sharon had amnesia, they believed her because they thought that nobody could lie about such a thing. Sharon looked at Andy, quite strange. She looked at him with a smile and lovingly. Andy didn't know what to do and how to explain this awkward situation.

"My God! You have a relationship?!" Provenza almost shouted. Rusty chuckled slightly as Andy rolled his eyes, unhappily, answering, "Of course not, Provenza! How can you think that I and Captain Raydor have a relationship? It's just impossible!" Andy didn't know how to explain that this is just a lie. Sharon looked at them confused and sighed wearily.

"What? That's not true? Your name is ... He says Andy. You're Andy. I don't remember anything, the only thing I know is that we have a relationship. I only remember your face, nothing else." she said thoughtfully. Andy put his hands over his face. He was ready to go mad because of her strange words. His enemy, his colleague, his boss ... Captain Sharon Raydor - the woman he hates with all his heart was saying such things. _Impossible_ things...

"Captain, actually, the truth is that there ...-" he was ready to tell her the truth, but Rusty stopped him, holding his hand. Provenza looked at them confused and left the room because he'd received an important message from Lieutenant Tao, about a case of murder. Andy couldn't understand why Rusty stop him, but he just wanted Sharon to recover fully. He knew that Sharon is sufficiently confused and that if Andy tell her the truth right now, she'll confuse even more.

Several hours later, Sharon was already home. She sat on the couch, looking around in confusion. During this time, Andy and Rusty were talking in the kitchen. Rusty took a deep breath and said, "Lieutenant, I'm sorry that today I stopped, but didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted Sharon to recover fully to allow herself to find out the truth. If we tell her everything right now, she can go wrong even more." Andy nodded and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, kid. While the captain is a bit stubborn and I don't like her, I'll try to play this game for her." Rusty smiled contentedly.

"Lieutenant, we don't know how she got amnesia. We need to know who this man was." he said anxiously. Andy hushed, saying, "Don't worry. I told Provenza and everyone will understand how Captain Raydor received amnesia. Actually it is a very strange amnesia, as she thinks that she and I are a couple that will never happen. But however, we'll find out the truth. " Rusty nodded and went to his room. Andy decides to join his boss and sat beside her with a slight smile. Only now, he understood how difficult it was to pretend. False smiles, false behavior, false friendship ... He wasn't sure how far they can go with her strange amnesia. Sharon looked at him with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She smiled slightly, answering, "Better, but still can't remember anything, I feel awful. And the strange thing is that I remember only one person and that is you." Andy sighed and said, "Why? I can't understand captain, why you only remember me? I can't understand your amnesia. In general, a person with amnesia remembers nothing, but you said that you remember me." Sharon looked at him more confused than ever.

"Why do you call me captain? Tell me just Sharon. I understand I'm a cop and your boss, but if we're a couple you should tell me just Sharon, as I tell you Andy. Please stop calling me Captain. Tell me, just Sharon. " she said with a smile and took his hand. Andy looked at their hands, and said with difficulty, "Yes, Sharon. I'm sorry, I'm just used to it. Well, it is late, I have to go." He stood up. Sharon confront him.

"So early?" she asked dissatisfied. Andy shook his head and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to handle it. But he could see that she looks at him completely different than before. With warmth and love. He didn't know how to look in her green eyes. He bit his lips and replied, "Sharon, though, I'm a cop like you. But you have to be home until you recover. I'll see you tomorrow." Sharon nodded with a smile and suddenly kissed him on the cheek gently. This surprised Andy too much. He took his jacket and walked away confused. Rusty, who had seen all that stood before her with a smile.

"Hey, Sharon, you love Andy?" he asked curiously. Sharon sighed, answering, "Honestly, I have amnesia and can't remember anything. But I remember his face. I felt that I loved Andy before my amnesia. I don't know, but I feel that he's not so pleased with it. He's weird . " Rusty nodded, saying, "I understand." Sharon grinned and said, "You're my son? Tell me everything, I don't remember anything and I'd like to know some things." Rusty laughed, answering, "No, I'm not your son, but something. Look, you just helped me as a real mother, that's all. Furthermore, I think it's time to sleep." Sharon nodded and along with Rusty went to their rooms for a good sleep after a long and tiring day.

Tonight, Andy couldn't sleep. He thought of Captain Raydor - just Sharon. He didn't know how to pretend that he loves her. Yes, she had amnesia, but this way, pretending he couldn't stand. To love your enemy was probably impossible. And that kiss on the cheek ... _"God, this strange woman. Even when she has amnesia, she's stubborn and strange."_ he thought and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow will be better.

The next morning, the whole team worked hard. Sharon breakfasted with Rusty when someone knocked on the door. Rusty wasn't surprised to see Lieutenant Flynn. Well, anyway, he had to pretend. Sharon greeted him with a smile and he joined them for breakfast. After a few minutes, Rusty had gone to college, relaxed, knowing that Andy Flynn will be with Sharon until he returns. Lieutenant Provenza was a little angry, thinking that his friend was hiding the truth about his relationship with Sharon Raydor.

"I think that this morning you're better." he said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly, saying "Yes, especially when I saw you again. You know, Andy, I feel lucky that just you're the man of my life. I have amnesia and can't remember anything, but I remember my love for you. I know that you also feel the same. I love you. " She kissed him gently on the lips, leaving Andy Flynn in big surprise.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Although Andy was quite surprised by her kiss, he hadn't moved away - on the contrary, he responded to her kiss even more passionate than he expected. Yes, she had amnesia, she was his enemy, but somehow at this point none of the two of them couldn't think clearly. His head was full of questions unanswered, such as fog. Finally, they looked at each other breathlessly. Andy couldn't believe he kissed Captain Raydor. No, it was simply as a dream. Sharon touched his face, looking into his brown eyes as he stared into her green eyes.

"Sharon, I ...-" he tried to say something, but Sharon stopped him. She shushed softly saying, "Be quiet, Andy, please. I want this moment to be just ours. I know you didn't expect that kiss, but I just wanted to show you somehow my love for you." she kissed him again, and this time Andy pulled back slightly back and leaned back, looking at her in confusion. Sharon approached him, looking at him questioningly.

"Andy, I did something wrong? What's wrong?" she asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "No, Sharon, you do what you do and this isn't something wrong. You need to rest and besides, I'll help you to the bedroom. Let's talk later." She nodded and accepted his help to her bedroom. Andy felt more confused than ever. He didn't know how to finish this game and how to continue to pretend that he loves her. Especially when she gave him a kiss, he felt even more strange. Now Sharon slept in her bedroom. Andy sat beside her, watching her carefully. He couldn't understand her strange amnesia. Nobody knew how she was received this amnesia. But the strangest thing was that she thought that she and Andy are a couple. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room, hearing that his phone is ringing.

"Well, Provenza, I listen." he said dissatisfied. Provenza sighed, asking, "Where are you Flynn? How is Captain Raydor? I hope everything is fine." Andy cleared slightly his throat, answering, "Yes, everything is fine now. She is currently sleeping. Look, Provenza, just in case, tonight I'm thinking to help Rusty. The kid is hampered by her amnesia. You very well know what I mean. " Provenza agreed with difficulty, still thinking his friend and his boss have a relationship. Perhaps Sharon Raydor was telling the truth, despite her strange amnesia. Andy left his phone on the table and walked back into the bedroom. He looked at his boss, to his colleague, to Sharon ... She was just Sharon. Her strange amnesia. He smiled thoughtfully and remembered one of their dispute.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was an ordinary Friday. The team had just revealed another rough murder case. Lieutenant Andy Flynn sat on his desk furious as Captain Raydor wasn't allowed him to question the suspect along with Lieutenant Tao. He was so angry that he directly invade her office without even knocking on the door. Sharon looked at him angry and confused at the same time. He closed the door loudly and confront her._

 _She took a deep breath, asking, "Lieutenant Flynn, what's going on here? Why did you come to my office this way?" Andy gritted his teeth in anger, responding angrily, "Captain, you really asking me this question? God, how good! You stopped me to interrogate the suspect!" Sharon sighed and said sternly, "Yes, I stopped it and I was right. Andy, you have an accident a few days ago and the doctor warn you unnecessary that you have to be at home. Why do you blame me permanently? I'm tired to deal with subordinates like you ! Get out! " Andy came out of her office more angry than ever, while Sharon tried to keep her cool._

Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He stroked her hair gently and thoughtfully. He couldn't believe that he has fallen into a similar situation. Captain Sharon Raydor has a really strange amnesia. He still couldn't believe that she says that she loves him, that they're a couple. No, it was simply impossible ... Suddenly she opened her eyes and smiled at him again. He didn't know how to look at her. She stood up slightly in the bed. He smiled slightly as she looked at the clock.

"Oh, Andy, I've slept so long and you've been here the whole time?" she asked, confused. Andy nodded slightly, saying softly, "Yes, Sharon, I was here all the time. I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine. It's getting late and soon Rusty will return from college. I think we need to cook dinner." Sharon smiled and took his hand, saying, "I want to help you, please." Andy agreed and both prepared dinner together. A few hours later, Rusty was surprised to see Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn to cook together. He smiled slightly, seeing that Andy Flynn likes to help everyone. After the delicious dinner, he decided to go out with friends, but Sharon wouldn't let him, despite her amnesia.

"Sharon, please. Everyone is waiting me. I have to go." He looked at her pleadingly. Andy squeezed Sharon's shoulder, saying, "Let him, though he is smart and he knows what he's doing. Come on, Sharon." Sharon took a deep breath and nodded, saying, "Well, but don't be late a lot." Rusty nodded with a smile and winked slightly Andy and left. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile and as if Andy forget for a moment their feud. Still, he was here to help her regain her memory. He decided to help her to the bedroom, not knowing what to expect there. Namely, her strange amnesia loved making fun of him.

She approached him with a smile and pulled his jacket, then his tie, kissing him gently on the lips. Andy stepped away from her kiss confused, saying, "Wait a minute ... What are you doing?" Sharon looked at him confusedly, answering, "Nothing, I just think that you need a good company after the dinner. Why are you always push me away, Andy?" Andy pulled away angrily.

"Because I can't understand your strange amnesia! Realize yourself, Captain Raydor! I know I shouldn't say this, but nothing is as you think! We're not a couple! I have nothing to do with a woman like you! You want to know the truth? I'm tired of pretending that I love you and can't stand your kisses! I hated you before and now I hate you too! I wanted you to remember our animosity, but obviously you want to hear the truth now! " he almost shouted. He didn't know whether he does well or not, at the moment, but he was tired of pretending like that. Sharon felt terrible, hearing the truth. She couldn't believe that this person actually has always been her enemy. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fainted to the ground, hitting her head heavily on her nightstand. Andy was in panic, seeing her and picked her up quickly, checking her pulse. He was terrified that can happen something bad ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Now Sharon was lying on the bed unconscious. Andy was standing close to her, watching her carefully. He felt fear as Sharon had hit her head heavily, and she was unconscious for several hours. He was ready to call the paramedics, but he still didn't want to hurry. He took her hand, seeing that she opened her eyes. Sharon opened her eyes slowly, looking around carefully and confusedly. She felt pain around her neck and closed her eyes for a moment, then she remembered everything.

Yes, she remembered. Absolutely everything. She remembered the night in which she was in the parking lot, and when she got amnesia after a strong blow to her head. She remembered everything, even what had happened during her amnesia. She remembered what had happened between her and Lieutenant Flynn. She looked at him with anger and dropped his hand. Andy looked at her coldly and questioningly.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "What are you doing, Lieutenant? What is your plan? Whether I am good? Why do you ask?" Andy gritted his teeth in anger, seeing that she has regained her memory and that she's more stubborn than before.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay because you hit your head and you were unconscious for several hours. Even I was ready to call the paramedics. I'm just concerned about you as a colleague. Why are you yelling?" he asked angrily and stood up. Sharon rose slowly from the bed and stood before him, looking at him with indescribable coldness.

"You know what? I remember everything Lieutenant Flynn. I remember the night which I got amnesia. I don't know how all this happened, everything before my eyes is like a fog, but ... I know and remember what happened between us. Now I remember everything. I remember my conversations with you and Rusty. I remember that I told you that I love you. I still can't believe that I'm thinking that I have a relationship with you! My God! " she said angrily and took a deep breath to calm herself. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and approached her.

"Do you suppose what I experienced myself, pretending that I love you? I pretended and I was forced to play these games because I didn't want you to hurt yourself, since you had amnesia. I don't know what strange amnesia was that, but I was also shocked when you told me you loved me. Especially Captain, when you kissed me. I didn't know how to behave with you and what to do. However, you're my boss, but now because of your amnesia, the whole team and especially Provenza and Rusty think that we love one another. You're to blame for everything! " he almost shouted. Sharon couldn't take it anymore and gave him a slap. Andy looked at her with unusual anger. At this point, Rusty came home and hearing the cries he went into the bedroom and was surprised to see that Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn argue in this terrible way.

"I'm tired to deal with you, Lieutenant! You're a subordinate and you must know my rules. Yes, I had amnesia, but that doesn't purify you tell me the truth right away, instead lying to yourself!" Sharon yelled. Rusty's eyes widened and he asked confused, "Hey, Sharon, you remember everything? But how is this possible?" Andy Flynn approached Rusty, giving him a clear answer, "Look, kid, a few hours ago Captain Raydor hit her head and suddenly regained her memory. That's all. She remembers everything, don't worry." Rusty nodded slightly while Sharon stared at Flynn angrily. Andy grabbed his jacket and his tie and left. Sharon sat on the bed, her hands were trembling with anger. Rusty sat beside her, looking at her carefully.

"Sharon, why do you argue with Lieutenant Flynn? He just wanted to help you, as he helped me. Look, at the beginning I also didn't like Andy, but he's a good person who likes to help everyone, believe me. He just has a difficult character. " he said thoughtfully. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "Rusty, maybe you're right. But the fact that I had amnesia gives him no right to hide the truth from me. I don't want to talk about it, please. I need to be alone." Rusty nodded and went to his room. Sharon lay down on her bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe that she should tolerate this.

The next morning, Andy had told everything to Lieutenant Provenza. While the whole team was happy with the fact that Captain Raydor already remembers everything, Andy was furious at her behavior. He couldn'r believe that she repels him thus until he helps her. He couldn't believe that this is happening and that he helps Captain Raydor just to have bigger problems and disputes with her. Once again, he was convinced that she's a hard and stubborn woman. Even more than he expected. He was so furious that his anger toward her and his hatred were even more. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop thinking about the captain! We all know what character she has." he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "No, Provenza. I want an explanation for that slap. She has no right to made fun with me that way." He stood up and walked toward her office, furiously. All looked at each other while Provenza ordered them to look at their work. He doesn't want unnecessary circuses. Andy went into her office and closed the door violently. She looked at him coldly and confront him.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't go into my office like this?" she said sternly. Andy laughed mockingly, saying with anger, "I don't care Captain! But you have no right to mock me thus. I hadn't had a chance to talk to you, so I decided to talk now and ask for an explanation for this slap that you gave me last night. What do you think? That I'll leave you in peace, before you tell me what causes this slap? No, Captain. You're wrong. I want an explanation right now. " Sharon nodded and closed the blinds tightly.

"Well, Lieutenant, if you want, I'll give you an explanation. Maybe because I'm your boss and maybe because you don't have any rights to kneading in my life? What do you think? Yes, I had amnesia and you wanted to help me. But the way you decided to help me is too wrong. This slap was one lesson to teach you that you have no right to do this to me. Moreover, from now on, even if I have a serious illness, I don't want you to be around me. You always manage to ruin my peace. You even have no idea how much I hate you! "She said angrily.

Andy smiled slyly and walked over to her, making her retreated back. Finally, when she touched the wall, he came close to her, so close that their lips almost touched, their eyes made contact. No, neither of them knew whether it's hatred or something completely different. He looked into her green eyes, asking quietly, "Are you sure in what you say? Are you sure that you hate me?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sharon wasn't pleased with that little distance between her and Lieutenant Flynn. She pulled away from him and sighed, taking some folders in her hands. Andy put his hands in his pockets and smiled, looking at his boss with admiration. Perhaps he'd learned the truth about his feelings with the help of her amnesia, who knows. She looked at him coldly and approached him, handing him the folders. He took them and looked at her questioningly.

"Why you look at me like that?" she asked indifferently. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and said, "Because I can't understand what you're trying to do! Why are you doing this? Am I guilty about your amnesia? You had amnesia and I was the first to help you in this difficult time. Because of your strange amnesia I had to fall into terrible situations. " Sharon looked at him with indescribable anger.

"You have no right to talk to me like that Lieutenant Flynn. Besides, I'm your boss and ask you to call me Captain, as before. I don't want close relations. Don't give you the right to shout at me!" she said angrily. Andy laughed mockingly, saying, "Great, Captain. But of course, you're right as always! Why did you give me these folders incidentally?" Sharon sighed and said. "Give them to Lieutenant Provenza. Inside are described facts about one of the cases that we follow. I want him to examine them, too. However, he has more experience." Andy nodded and walked to the door and suddenly turned back and again approached her while Sharon wondered what he does.

"What's happening?" she asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath and left the folders on her desk, asking, "You don't give me an answer, Captain. I asked if what you feel to me is really hatred or more. Answer me honestly and sincerely, please. Do you hate me ?" Sharon looked into his brown eyes, not knowing what answer to give. Still, she wasn't sure whether she really hates Lieutenant Flynn - the man who was beside her while she had amnesia. The only one who had helped her. She sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Frankly, Lieutenant, I can't answer you. Don't get me wrong, but you're a very strange man. So weird that sometimes your company pisses me off but so strange that sometimes your presence makes me feel more relaxed and more confident. I don't know how I can give you an answer, sorry. " she said firmly and sat on her desk. Andy nodded again and took the folders in his hands, saying, "I think that this question was pretty easy. But if you want to ... Well, well, Captain." He came out of her office. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back, closing hereyes for a moment.

Andy returned to his desk and threw the folders angrily. The whole team looked at each other confusedly. They decided not to ask anything, seeing him in this condition. They continued to work while Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee and looked at his friend carefully. Andy's hands trembled as he saw the thrown folders on his desk and looking around carefully, he approached him and squeezed his shoulder. Andy looked at him and shook his head. Provenza cleared his throat and asked, "What happens Flynn? You look terrible." Andy suddenly took all the folders and give them to him, responding with anger, "The captain told me that you need to view these folders. Excuse me." He immediately went to the elevators, leaving Provenza in surprise. Detective Sykes looked at him carefully.

"Hey, Provenza, what happens to Lieutenant Flynn?" Provenza shrugged, answering, "I have no idea. Look, Sykes, we have plenty of work to discuss Andy. Let's do our work." Sykes nodded slightly and nudged detective Sanchez slightly. He looked at her confusedly. Sykes looked at Provenza and said cautiously, "Hey, you know, I think something strange is happening between Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Especially after her amnesia." Sanchez shrugged and said quietly, "I don't know, but let's not discuss it. We have no right. Come on, the suspects are waiting for interrogation." She nodded slightly less thoughtfully.

In the evening, Sharon took off her glasses and put them in her pocket, taking her jacket and her purse, ready to go home. She knew very well that her team still looking for one that was caused this amnesia on her. She necessarily had to find out who wants to take revenge and for what. She sighed wearily and walked toward the elevators at a rapid pace. Suddenly Lieutenant Flynn stood before her. She was about to enter the elevator, but he grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him. She looked at him carefully.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" she asked softly. Andy hushed and looking around, he answered, "Captain, I want to accompany you at least to the parking lot. I can't assure that everything is okay because we still don't know who cause this amnesia. Until we find this person, you're in danger. Please, let me help you. " Sharon backed away in anger and got in the elevator wanting to leave Andy out there, but he soon managed to get it together. No, he was worried about her and he was determined to accompany her, whatever happens. Finally, they arrived in the parking lot and Andy escorted her to her car, looking around. Sharon still couldn't understand why he worry about her so much.

"Well, Lieutenant, I think it's time to stop accompany me. Thank you, but no need. Whatever happens, I've always been an independent woman." she said firmly. Andy sighed and nodded, saying, "I understand perfectly Captain, but I just worry about you. I wanted to make sure that everything is okay. Yeah, I know, my concern seems rather odd, but even we argue we're colleagues and we can help each other. " Sharon nodded and got into her car, leaving behind her only gap. Andy shook his head and got into his car, ready to go home.

Several hours later, after dinner, Sharon and Rusty were watching a movie in the living room. Rusty looked at her questioningly, asking, "Sharon, why did you come alone? I thought that Lieutenant Flynn will accompany you?" Sharon sighed, answering, "Yes, he wanted to accompany me, but I didn't let him because I had no need. You know very well that my relationship with him isn't very good and we argue like cats and dogs almost always." Rusty chuckled slightly.

"I see that, but just guessed about your _"strange"_ amnesia. When you say you love Andy." he said, grinning. Sharon shook her head and said firmly, "Between me and Lieutenant Flynn there is nothing. That I'm told this nonsense is a side effect of my amnesia, that's all. Look, let's not talk about Lieutenant Flynn." Rusty nodded and decided to go to his room, but at this moment, someone knocked on the door. He opened the door cautiously and wasn't surprised, seeing Lieutenant Flynn here. "

"Oh, Lieutenant Flynn, I'm glad you're here. Now I talked about you with Sharon. Well, I'll be in my room." he said with a grin and went to his room. Andy nodded with a smile and suddenly Sharon stood before him, looking at him coldly and confusedly. She couldn't understand what he was trying to do it. He cleared his throat and asked, "Well, will you invite me inside, Captain?" Sharon nodded, saying, "Of course. Let's talk." After several minutes they sat on the couch, looking at each other in silence.

"I still wonder why you're here. I thought you made a mistake with the address Lieutenant." she joked, grinning. Andy laughed, answering, "No, I just came to finish our conversation. You still don't give me an answer and I'm angry. I admit, but I really want to know the truth. Do you hate me?" Sharon sighed and shook her head. She sighed, saying, "Somebody tell you you're awful stubborn? What answer can I give you? Did I hate you? How can I answer you, when I'm not sure? No, Lieutenant, I don't what to tell you. Thank you for everything you've done while I had amnesia, but I'm not sure of my feelings. " Andy closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed her hand.

"But I'm sure Sharon." he said firmly. Yes, he just said Sharon, as he called her while she had amnesia. Taking a risk, he called her Sharon. She looked into his brown eyes, confused and looked at their hands. Andy looked into her bright green eyes and said, "I also had doubts before, but today I am absolutely sure. I love you."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sharon stood numb in front of Andy. What he'd just said had made her to think deeply on his words. She couldn't believe that after so much disputes and after so much animosity, Lieutenant Andy Flynn told her such things. No, this was just something impossible for her. She took a deep breath as Andy watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something. Still, however, he had a fear that she might give him a slap or that she can break all their relationship, but anyway, he was willing to take the risk.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly. Sharon looked into his brown eyes, responding hesitantly, "What can I tell you? Andy, just you told me something I didn't expect to hear from you ever. I can't believe that you ... No, this is impossible. You know very well the enmity between us. We're just colleagues who try to behave well with each other, nothing more. I'm still in shock from your words. " Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"I understand perfectly, but please try to understand me. You know, my hatred was huge to you until the moment you get this strange amnesia. When you thought that you and I are a couple, I was in shock but I continued to pretend that this is so, because I didn't want to make you to suffer. Well, yes. Now you remember everything, but I just want to say that since then I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what happens to me, it might be something wrong, but I really love you, strange as it seems. " he admitted. Sharon bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't know what I can tell, but if I have to admit, I'm not in love with you. Don't get me wrong. You're very handsome and attractive man, but I think you make the wrong choice. You need true love not someone like me who can't love you as you. Look, you're just a colleague and friend who helps me whenever I need and who is to me always. Thank you for your support, but you deserve true happiness and this can't happen with a woman who doesn't love you. Especially with me. " she said softly. Andy stood up and took his jacket, walking slowly to the door. Sharon followed him, knowing that she was hurt him that way, but she couldn't lie. However, he was her subordinate and she really felt no love for him. He turned and looked at her coldly. Sharon looked at him sadly. She closed the door tightly behind him and leaned against the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Maybe she didn't have to behave with Andy in this way or maybe she was just confused. She went to her bedroom, hoping that she can sleep.

The next morning, Sharon and Rusty were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Rusty looked at her closely and questioningly as she looked upset. He could assume that her strange behavior is associated with Lieutenant Flynn. He thought they both had a small conflict last night and he was almost right in his thoughts. He sipped his juice, asking worriedly, "Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." Sharon shook her head and leaned back.

"Yes, Rusty, I'm fine, don't worry. I just couldn't sleep well that night, that's all." she said quickly. Rusty nodded, saying, "Well, then. I thought that you and Lieutenant Flynn had conflict and so you're upset." Sharon looked at him thoughtfully. She once again was convinced that this kid is pretty smart for his age. She cleared her throat, saying, "Of course not. From now on between me and Lieutenant Flynn will have no conflicts. We decided to be good friends." Rusty nodded, picked up his bag and left for college. Sharon went into her bedroom to take her purse. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. _"Is what I said is true? Whether I am not in love with Lieutenant Flynn? But how can it be possible that? No, this is crazy!"_ she muttered angrily and headed to work.

Several hours later, the whole team worked hard. Andy tried to focus on his work, but it wasn't too easy, especially after last night's conversation with Sharon. He took a deep breath and looked at the documentation before him, trying to do his job well, whatever happens. Provenza looked at him carefully, wondering, "Well, Flynn, what is happening? Why aren't you working?" Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and glared at him.

"What do you say? That I don't work?" he almost shouted. Provenza shrugged, saying, "Yeah, maybe. As I see you're pretty distracted and didn't work well today. If you want, you can tell me, we're friends as we irritate each other." Andy sighed, saying, "If there is a problem, I'll tell you. Stop asking questions!" He said angrily and walked toward the elevators, throwing the folders on his desk. Provenza looked after him confused. He really wondered what was happening to his friend. But he was sure that he would tell him. They had no secrets from one another. On the other hand Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully. She also couldn't concentrate on her work. She took off her glasses and took a deep breath, leaning back. She closed her eyes for a moment, but every time she saw Andy's sad face. Finally, she looked at the clock and decided to go to a lunch break. She saw Lieutenant Provenza and looking around, she approached him.

"Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, where's Andy - Uh ... Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked hesitantly. Provenza looked at his watch, answering, "Actually, Captain, I don't know what was happening to him. He behaves very strangely and he was distracted. He walked toward the elevators angrily a little while ago. I asked him what happened but he refused to say." Sharon nodded, realizing that she needs to talk to him again. She quickly walked to the elevators, hoping to find him quickly. Provenza shrugged. He was now convinced that something happened between Flynn and Raydor. Sharon knew that he couldn't have gotten far. She arrived in the parking lot and looked around carefully. She sighed with relief, seeing Andy, who was ready to get into his car. She called him and made him look at her. He looked at her confused as she approached him breathlessly.

"What happens Captain?" he asked indifferently. Sharon took a deep saying "Andy, please. Stop treating me this way. Lieutenant Provenza told me today that you're pretty distracted. You're a cop and you have to concentrate on your work." Andy laughed and said, "Captain, stop to pretend that you're concerned about me. Work is my priority and I'm doing well enough. I don't need your guidance." he got into his car, leaving her looking into the void behind him. She sighed and returned to the department, forgetting about the lunch break. Andy was driving carefully and thoughtfully, even not knowing where he was going. He couldn't believe that Sharon didn't feel anything for him. He was just her subordinate, nothing more. He was filled with anger, thinking what a fool he was helping a woman who repays in this terrible way.

In the evening, Rusty decided to go to the department to go home with Sharon. He was surprised by the cold atmosphere there. Besides Lieutenant Provenza, no one acted normally. Especially Andy. He just was greeted Rusty without exerting attention. Finally, Sharon left the office with her coat and her purse in her hand and went to Rusty with a smile.

"Well, Rusty, ready to go home?" she asked wearily. Rusty nodded, smiling and looking at Flynn, he replied, "Sure, but I'd like Lieutenant Flynn to accompany us. However, a few days ago you had an accident and we still don't know who is this man that cause amnesia to you. " Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. Despite everything, however, Andy agreed, saying, "Rusty is right. Let me take you home." Sharon nodded and they walked together. Provenza smiled and sighed, sitting on his desk. After half an hour, Rusty decides to go faster, leaving Sharon and Andy to talk privately. Andy handed her purse with a cold look and just when he was ready to get into his car, Sharon took his hand. He looked back at her and then at her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused, with slightly anger. Sharon approached him, answering, "I just wanted to talk. Look, last night's conversation was ..." Andy stopped her abruptly, saying, "You know what? Last night all over. Last night's conversation helped me to open my eyes to the truth. Good night, Captain! " he quickly got into his car and headed home, while Sharon was in the street, looking after the gap he left behind him.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sharon came home and threw the keys wearily. Rusty was asleep, and she needed a glass of white wine. She went into the kitchen to take one. She looked at her watch and sighed. She'd returned home two hours later, after Andy had left, leaving her on the street this way. She returned to the living room and sat on the couch, sipping her wine. She still couldn't believe that Andy behave this way with her, but she knew that she was guilty. She was told that she isn't in love with him and it hurt him very badly. But now he didn't even give her a chance to correct the mistake. She leaned back, closing her eyes and hugging pillow. _"Why I said that? Why I didn't tell him that I love him as well as he loves me? I'm just confused."_ she muttered angrily and wept.

On the other hand, Andy also blamed himself. He knew that he behaved very rudely with her, but he was just so enamored that he didn't know what he does. He knew very well that his words are harsh and that hurt her. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He wanted to call her, but he had no courage. Besides, what could he tell her after all this? Perhaps she immediately would hang up. _"Why Sharon? Why are you doing this?"_ he mumbled and swallowed the lump in his throat. After many years they were enemies, he only now understood that he loves Sharon with all his heart. But the fact that she didn't feel anything for him, was ruining everything. But he knew very well that he won't be able to love another woman after her. Never ...

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. She quickly got out of bed, went into the bathroom, then get ready for work and prepare breakfast for Rusty. He sat down sleepily, saying "Sharon, I'll with be friends for the weekend." Sharon looked at him slightly strictly asking, "Are you sure? Last time you know what happened, right?" Rusty sighed and said, "Don't worry. This time will not be the same, I promise." Sharon nodded and kissed him on the forehead. A few minutes later, he went to college, while Sharon went to a crime scene. Even there, Andy ignored her and performed her orders just as usual cop and colleague. Once they had solved the case Provenza and Andy had gone for coffee while Sharon was back in her office, thoughtfully. But she really needed to talk to Andy and she was ready to do this today.

Provenza looked at his friend, asking, "Are you sure you're okay and that there is no problem? You seem distracted and while we were at the crime scene, I repeated your name 15 times to allow you hear me. What's going on with you lately?" Andy sighed, answering, "Nothing special, just tired. Maybe it's time for my retirement?" Provenza suddenly glared at him and said, "Not before me!" Andy laughed and they returned to the department. Sharon threw her pen and took off her glasses for a moment. She saw Andy and Provenza, who came back. She quickly went out of her office and walked over to them.

"Uh ... Lieutenant Flynn, can we talk, it's important." she said immediately, looking at Andy somehow pleadingly. He nodded, saying, "Of course, Captain." Provenza patted his back slightly and sighed, sitting on his desk. Sharon and Andy went into Sharon's office and faced each other, looking at each other coldly. It was an unusual coldness, indescribable.

"What happens Captain?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon sighed, saying, "Captain? Stop calling me like that, at least here." Andy laughed and said, "And how do you want me to call you? You're my boss and captain. I can't call you by name, sorry." Sharon approached him angrily.

"Andy, please, stop. Don't want to hear any crap. I'm trying to talk to you but you're constantly ignoring me. Look, now can't talk here in peace, but Rusty will be with friends for the weekend. I'll wait you tonight and you have to come. That's an order. " she said firmly. Andy took her hand and pressed her against his body, looking into her green eyes. Their lips almost were touching. Sharon was afraid that he could kiss her right here. But he was still Andy Flynn. He was ready for anything when he was angry. He smiled slyly and left her office without saying anything. Sharon smiled, muttering to herself, _"I know you'll come Andy, I'm sure."_

In the evening, Andy was quick to leave earlier, leaving Provenza in surprise. He looked at his friend, asking curiously, "So what? Where are you going?" Andy smiled and shook his head, answering, "Just go home, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly walked to the elevators, almost sure that things between him and Sharon get better. Sharon knew that Rusty will not be home and that Andy will surely come, so she hurried to get home. She put her important folders in the drawer and took her coat and her purse, going home. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting on the sofa waiting for Andy. Still, however, she was worried that he wouldn't come, but fortunately he came and she sighed with relief. They sat on the couch, watching one another in silence.

"Sharon, what do you want to talk about? Do you think there is some sense after our last conversation? Once you said that you're not in love with me?" he asked sadly. Sharon shushed softly and grabbed his hand, saying, "Andy, I beg you, forget about this conversation, that night. The truth is that I was confused and didn't know what really feel for you, but now I feel the pain of your absence. And the only thing I want is to be together no matter what, because I love you. I love you, Andy. " Andy looked at her confused, but inside him, the storm stopped. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her scent. She looked into his brown eyes and touched his face with a smile.

"Sharon, please tell me this isn't a dream." he said softly with a smile. Sharon bit her lip, saying, "No honey, this isn't a dream. This is reality." He kissed her gently and passionately on the lips and somehow they made love all night, forgetting about their enmity, their disputes and their problems. Now they slept in the arms of another satisfied, because they felt a strong love between them. The time was 3:00 at night when suddenly Sharon's phone rang. Sharon closed her ears with a pillow sleepily, asking not to hear the noise. Andy woke up and reached out to take her phone. Seeing Provenza's name, he took a deep breath. Perhaps he was calling for a case, but seeing that Sharon doesn't want to answer, he was willing to take that risk in order to stop the damn noise.

"What happens Provenza?" he asked angrily. Provenza almost choked hearing Andy's voice and said "Flynn? Why do you answer me, why captain's phone is with you? Where are you? Where is the captain?" Andy sighed and said, "Provenza, call her tomorrow. I'm sorry." he quickly hung up the phone and Provenza was angry and went fell shock. He couldn't believe that his friend has probably really a relationship with his boss. Andy looked at the beautiful woman next to him and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Oh, it was Lieutenant Provenza? How would we explain this situation?" she panicked. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. What's the problem? We love each other and this is most important. I love my capricious captain." Sharon smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace and the two slept together.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Dedicated to justasofty** **who has no patience. ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It'd been months since Sharon and Andy were dating. However, they didn't have the courage to tell it to their children or their team, although Lieutenant Provenza doubted them. They tried to hide their relationship at least until they themselves have the courage to say that they love each other. Rusty also had begun to doubt and for Sharon was very difficult to hide something like that from him. When he was with friends for the weekend, Sharon used the moment to spend her time with Andy - her stubborn lieutenant and she was his capricious captain. No, that was just their jokes.

Andy felt happy because since Sharon was in his life, everything was different. Their relationship had begun with her strange amnesia, but he was grateful for that, because he might never have had a chance to fall in love again or to admit his feelings for his boss. But he was quite nervous because they hadn't yet found the man who had caused amnesia to Sharon. He was worried about her safety and that made Sharon to feel depressed as she's always been an independent woman. She knew that he was trying to protect her, but somehow, his excessive concern was stifling.

One morning, Andy was preparing breakfast for Sharon while she was still asleep. Fortunately, Rusty was again decided to be with friends for the weekend and Sharon had the opportunity to spend her time with Andy. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, looking at the empty side of the bed. She smiled, feeling the aroma of pancakes. To wake up in Lieutenant Flynn's bed was quite strange, but she felt happy. She quickly dressed and joined him in the kitchen. He kissed her gently on the lips and put her plate in front of her with a smile and sat down across from her. Sharon looked at her delicious breakfast and smiled.

"Thank you for this wonderful breakfast lieutenant." she said jokingly. Andy smiled slightly and teasing her, he said, "With pleasure, Captain. You're my boss and I just fulfilled your orders." Sharon smiled softly and stretched slightly to kiss him. While eating breakfast, she could see Andy who constantly was looking at his watch. She squeezed his hand and looked at him closely.

"Andy, what happens? You constantly check your watch. You're scaring me." she admitted with concern. Andy smiled and kissed her hand gently, saying, "No problem Sharon. Just expect results from Provenza." Sharon looked at him more confused than ever and asked, "Results? What results?" Andy sighed and leaned back.

"Look, Sharon, whatever happens, I'm not calm. For months, we can't find who the person is that cause amnesia to you. And I won't be calm until we find out who he is. You'll always be in danger. " he said. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Andy, it was an accident. Why do you exaggerate? All right. It passed months and I'm perfectly fine. Stop worrying about everything." Andy looked into her green eyes and took her hand.

"Sharon, don't get me wrong, just trying to protect you. You know very well that I'm worried about you and I love you." he said quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile and said, "I know dear, but let's not talk because I don't want to be late for work." Andy grinned and both quickly get ready for work. Today the team worked hard as always. Tomorrow was Christmas and they were all excited. Andy all day didn't stop to think about the demand. He had to find out who had caused amnesia to Sharon, at any cost. Provenza just couldn't understand his excessive anxious to Captain Raydor. It was quite strange. He went to his friend and handed him the results. Andy sighed with relief somewhat.

"Can I ask you one simple thing? Why do you care so much about your boss? For Captain Raydor I mean." Provenza asked sternly. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied, answering, "I just follow orders. She's my boss and we're looking for this guy for months. Finally we found who he was. Tomorrow is Christmas, so I'll give you the results later." Provenza nodded doubtful.

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas. If you don't have plans come to me. We celebrate together almost every year." he suggested. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. Yes, but so far Sharon wasn't in his life, and everything was different. Now he had a woman beside him with whom to spend the holidays. He cleared his throat, saying, "Thanks Provenza, but I have a plan." He quickly walked to the elevators to escape the redundant questions. Provenza nodded and sat down on his desk. He was convinced that something strange is happening to his friend. Andy was determined to check the results after Christmas. He didn't want to be unpleasantly surprised and worry Sharon. In the evening they both went home and Rusty was surprised to see them together - somewhat.

"Hey, guys, you come back too early." he noted confused. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon approached him, saying, "We just hadn't had an important case and the rest of the team can handle." Rusty nodded and turned his attention to Lieutenant Flynn and asked, "And you, Lieutenant?" Andy cleared his throat and said, "I had to get some folders for the captain." Rusty sighed and went to his room.

"I feel terrible lying to Rusty. He and even the team should know about our relationship." Sharon said thoughtfully. Andy hushed and kissed her forehead, saying, "Calm down Sharon. We'll tell them. And I'm sure that everyone will be happy. But before that, I want to give you something. Close your eyes, please." Sharon looked at him confused and closed her eyes with a smile, waiting. Andy approached her holding a small red box. He opened the box which was a beautiful ring.

"You can open your eyes." he said with a smile. Sharon opened her eyes and was enthralled seeing the ring. She looked at Andy, asking, "What is this?" Andy took the ring and put it on her finger, gently, answering, "This is my gift to you. Merry Christmas my dear." Sharon had no words to describe her happiness. She hugged Andy and kissed him gently, saying, "Merry Christmas, Andy. I love you."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.** **I know that this chapter was pretty short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Merry Christmas to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You still feel dizzy?" Andy asked anxiously, seeing that Sharon leans against the wall. She smiled softly and took his hand, responding, "No, just I'm a little tired that's all. You know, I don't want to lie Rusty and the team that between us there is nothing. It's just awful to hide something like this for months." Andy nodded slightly and took the key to open the door. Sharon would spend the night in his apartment because Rusty was again out with friends and Sharon didn't want to be alone or, more accurately, Andy didn't want she to be alone. After her amnesia, everything had changed for him. He already knew who caused it, but he had no the courage to tell the truth to Sharon.

"I'll get two tea for us." he said with a smile, and walked to the kitchen, while Sharon took her coat in her hand and sat on the couch tired. This fatigue was something she couldn't describe and didn't know what to think. After a few minutes, Andy handed her a cup of raspberry tea and sat across from her with his glass in hand. He smiled gently, asking, "Now you're better?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"I always feel better in your company. In fact, I'm glad because if I had no amnesia maybe we could never be together." she said softly and thoughtfully. Andy looked at her cold and sipped his tea. Sharon looked at Andy quizzically and asked, "Andy last week, but you still did not tell me who the person is that I have caused amnesia. I am sure that you know." Andy sighed wearily and left his glass on the table, then sat next to Sharon and hugged her tightly. He felt guilty, as this accident was connected with him even more than he'd expected. Sharon was confused and she didn't understand his strange movements. She looked into his brown eyes and touched his face gently.

"Andy, tell me, what's going on? Why do you act so strange? A problem with the job? I think we don't have any problem except Lieutenant Provenza, who constantly follow us as a secret agent and doubting us. But you know, I don't want to hide the truth. I'm tired to deal with Lieutenant Provenza. He's very smart and I'm convinced that he now understands that the relationship between us is not just friendship. I think we have to tell everybody. " she said firmly. Andy nodded with a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Sharon, you're right. we'll tell them in opportune moment, don't worry. Besides, I have no problem. And the only thing I need right now is your love." he admitted softly and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Andy sighed wearily and looked at the clock. He still couldn't believe that he is to blame for her amnesia. The man who had done it - Andy knew him well and now was afraid for Sharon more than anything else. The night passed quietly. Sharon was asleep while Andy sat on the bed all night thinking what to do to protect Sharon from now on. The time was 3:00 am, when Sharon's phone rang again and was again Provenza. Andy rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone angrily, but at this point, Sharon opened her eyes and picked up the phone to answer it because she didn't want Provenza to doubt.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you?" she asked sleepily. Provenza cleared his throat, saying, "Captain, we have a new case. I sent you the details via email, thinking that there would be no need for you to come here, but I am truly sorry to disturb you, we really need you here. I called Flynn several times but he didn't answer me. " Sharon sighed, looking at Andy, she replied, "Don't worry, Lieutenant, I'll tell Lieutenant Flynn and after a few minutes we'll be there." She hung up and got out of bed, surprising Andy.

"And what this time?" he asked angrily. Sharon took her clothes from the wardrobe, answering, "We just have a new case and we need to attend. Besides, why you didn't answered Lieutenant Provenza? He'd called you several times." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied coming down from bed, he said, "I just haven't heard. You know very well that I always answer." Sharon shook her head and after a few minutes they were at the crime scene. Anyone could say that the smell here was terrible, especially for Sharon, who wasn't feeling at all well. She immediately review everything, then the whole team worked hard and finally they resolved another rough murder case. Now time was 6 am and the team had decided to rest a little. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully and took a deep breath. Provenza sat at his desk and looked carefully at his friend.

"Now you don't answer me." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying "Enough Provenza! I told you that I didn't hear my phone. You know that I always answer and especially to you, as I don't want." Provenza nodded slightly. After a few minutes, he sat down beside him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, we're friends and I feel that something strange is happening to you. Do you want to share?" he asked, looking around. Andy sighed, answering, "I just learned something ... I don't know how to explain it. Once you give me information so who caused the amnesia to Shar ... Captain Raydor, I was in shock, realizing who is this guy. This is a man who I know very well and now he threatens the captain's life. " Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"You talk like a crossword! I don't understand." he said, confused. Andy sighed and said, "Look, he is a man from my past. Years ago, somehow I and his ex-wife had a relationship and he wouldn't stop blaming me that I stole his wife and his child. Uh ... She was pregnant, but I still didn't know that she'd lied to me. The day that I would ask all of her lies, I realized that she'd boarded a plane to go to Las Vegas, but the plane exploded a few minutes later, and she'd died. After that day, Steven, who was was initially a friend of mine, began to blame me for the death of his wife and unborn child, although I had no guilt. And now he just wants to get revenge. "Provenza nodded and looked at him questioningly.

"Wait a minute ... He wants revenge, but why he uses the captain? What is connected with your past?" he asked, frowning. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. He knew what. He knew that Sharon is dear for him and now Steven wanted to get revenge in this way. Yes, he had no feelings for his boss before the amnesia, but perhaps Steven had followed and had learned that he doesn't just want friendship with this woman. Now he had to protect Sharon, because he knew for what he was capable. Provenza already really couldn't understand anything. Andy, however, was ready to make sacrifice to protect his beloved.

In the evening, Sharon put her important folders in her drawer and leaned back wearily. She didn't feel much better than a few days and she didn't understand why. She looked at the engagement ring in her hand and smiled softly, thinking how lucky she is with a man like Andy. She'd filed divorce papers to divorce Jack and be free to be with Andy. Suddenly Andy stood in front of her door, watching her coldly, but in love at the same time. She smiled and motioned him to went inside. He closed the door tightly and approached her as Sharon put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Andy continued to look coldly and she couldn't understand why.

"Andy, you know, I feel so happy that I have a chance to be with a man like you. You're so different and this engagement ring means a lot to me." she admitted, looking into his brown eyes. Andy sighed and looked at the engagement ring he'd given her at Christmas. He couldn't believe that he must make this sacrifice to protect her. Sharon looked at him carefully, asking, "Andy, what's the problem? You look more pale than me." Andy shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sharon, I don't know where to start, but ... I can't go on." he said with difficulty and looked down. Sharon stepped back and looked at him coldly, saying, "What? You can't go? How so? I don't understand. What does that mean? What do you mean? That we don't love each other? Look at me!" Andy looked into her green eyes which were filled with pain and disappointment.

"No, Sharon, of course not. I love you and will always love you. But I just can't go forward." he admitted wanting to touch her face, but Sharon denied him, gripping his hand in anger. She swallowed the lump in her throat, saying, "Well, you don't want to be with me and that you love me didn't mean anything after your rude and unnecessary words! I've always been an independent woman and I can move on!" she quickly took the the engagement ring and threw it at him angrily. Andy looked at the engagement ring on the ground and his heart broke. But he did so only to protect Sharon...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sharon drove home so fiercely that she was even ready to lose control. She couldn't believe that Andy had told her such things. She didn't regret that she'd thrown the engagement ring at him, but she really regretted that she'd trusted to a man who doesn't deserve her love. She finally arrived home and violently threw the keys. Rusty motioned her to be quiet. She at first didn't understand anything, but seeing Jack asleep on the couch, she almost fainted.

"Rusty, why Jack is here?" she asked angrily, looking at her husband. Rusty sighed and shrugged, answering, "Sharon, look, I have no idea. You know very well that I was with friends for the weekend and returned a few hours ago. I was also shocked seeing Jack here, but I really don't know how he entered inside. " Sharon nodded and squeezed his shoulder. She shook slightly Jack and gave him a pillow to wake up. She couldn't believe that he has the courage again to come to her home drunk to death. The place smelled of alcohol and the bottles were thrown on the ground. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Sharon who looked at him with unspeakable anger. Rusty was standing in the other side, watching what will happen now.

"Oh, Sharon, you're here?" Jack said as a whisper. He was so drunk he didn't even have the strength to speak. Sharon glared at him and sternly, saying, "Yes, Jack, I'm here, in my home. But do you have any explanation why you're here? I'm tired to deal with you!" Jack stood up and looked around. Rusty chuckled slightly and sat next to Sharon. Sharon grabbed the bottles and throw them in the basket, then again turned her attention to Jack.

"Jack, I have enough problems. Perhaps it would be better to leave now. Don't forget that you're in my home." she said firmly. Jack rubbed his eyes and stood opposite her, watching her angrily and said, "I know Sharon! But you forget that we're married and you're my lawful wife!" Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. She was angry because of Andy and now Jack was her second issue.

"Stop talking nonsense! I gave divorce papers a month ago or you don't know about this? Don't be ridiculous! Between us there is nothing and never was. You were the biggest mistake of my life. Get out of here!" she shouted. Rusty watched them carefully. Jack took his jacket, saying, "Don't think that everything will end up just like that! I promise you that I won't sign these papers!" he left and Sharon was filled with even greater anger. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, then looked at Rusty.

"Rusty, I'm sorry that you had to witness the scene." she said apologetically. Rusty shook his head, saying, "No, Sharon, don't apologize. This is nothing compared to the scenes that I saw years ago." Sharon nodded and hugged Rusty, who was her only support at this difficult time. First problems with Andy and then with Jack. She really didn't know if she'd ever be truly happy. On the other hand, Andy sat on the couch in his apartment, looking at the engagement ring in his hand. He repeatedly recalled the moment Sharon angrily threw her engagement ring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He was guilty but he just wanted to protect her, nothing more. But how could he tell her the truth? He didn't want to part with her, but he simply had no choice. But he could never forget her face in this last moment.

After dinner, Rusty went into his room while Sharon was sitting on the couch, just thinking about the moment she'd thrown her engagement ring. She knew that henceforth nothing between her and Andy will not be the same. She sighed wearily and bit her lip, leaning back and taking a pillow in hand. Her phone rang a few times, but thinking it's Andy, she decided not to respond. Even if it wasn't Andy, she had no the strength to talk to anyone right now. Somehow she was dozing here and suddenly her phone rang, awakening her. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone sleepily. She sighed wearily and after a few minutes again she was filled with anger, seeing that this is Andy.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what's the problem?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed wearily and said, "Sharon, please don't call me like that." Sharon coughed slightly, saying with anger, "Stop calling me. I'm tired to deal with men like you! Besides, you want to know something? You're the same as Jack. There is no difference." she angrily hung up. Andy threw the phone on the table, blaming himself for their relationship. But he couldn't tell her the truth. He still was afraid that Steven could make something to his beloved. The night passed stressful for both. The next morning, while eating breakfast, Rusty could feel the change in her. She hardly ate anything and looked pale. Sharon drank her water and checked her watch. She quickly kissed Rusty before he went to college and then she went to work. All day, Andy tried to be close to her, but she wouldn't let him and she was right, he knew it perfectly. Provenza, however, couldn't understand what was happening to his friend and why he is so concerned about the captain.

Now it was lunch break. Everyone was out but Sharon and Andy. He sat at his desk thoughtfully. Sharon went to her office and at this moment Andrea Hobbs came and went to her with a smile, breathlessly. Sharon hugged her tightly and the two went into her office. Sharon looked at Andy coldly through her office window and closed the blinds tightly. Andy shook his head and pulled from his pocket her engagement ring. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't understand when Provenza came, who was surprised to see his friend so distracted, looking at engagement ring. He squeezed his shoulder, looking at him questioningly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew now that he is obliged to explain this situation. Andrea looked carefully at Sharon.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale." she noted. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Andrea, something terrible happened. I believed in love again and loved someone. But I made a terrible mistake in a row. I fell in love with Lieutenant Flynn." Andrea's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? Lieutenant Flynn? How? What happened then? If you found love again, I'll sincerely be happy." she confessed confused. Sharon bit her lip and said, "No, Andrea. Nothing is as you think. Everything was good. We decided to hide our relationship for a short time. At Christmas, Andy gave me an engagement ring. I can't tell you how happy I was at this moment. But everything is over. Yesterday I threw the engagement ring against him because he told me that he couldn't continue. " Sharon suddenly began to cry and Andrea hugged her comfortingly. She couldn't believe that her friend should experience this. Provenza looked at Andy carefully.

"Andy, I now really don't understand. What's wrong with you? You were one of those who hate Captain Raydor and now you suddenly defend her! What's happening? Why are you concerned about your boss so much?" he asked heatedly. Andy rolled his eyes and almost shouted, "Because I love this woman!" Provenza suddenly was left without words. If what he'd heard was true? But how was this possible? After so much enmity between them ...

"You're kidding me?" he asked angrily. Andy glared at him, saying, "Of course not! I love Sharon. We had a relationship but it ended yesterday! It's over because I want to protect her from Steven. You know this story very well. I parted with the woman I love without my desire and the only thing left is this engagement ring and the emptiness inside me. " Provenza really didn't know what to say. He was sorry about his friend, seeing that he is truly in love and that he made such a sacrifice to protect Captain Raydor. The evening Sharon was ready to go home but seeing the unpleasant surprise at her, she was filled with more anger - namely, Jack Raydor. Fortunately Andy wasn't here otherwise he would have raised a great scandal.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Jack stood before her, looking at her coldly and said, "What do you think Sharon? That I don't know? You want to divorce me for being with that man! Sharon looked at him confused and almost shouted," Stop! This is my life and I'm a free woman who can do what she wants. "Jack grabbed her arm, causing her pain.

"No! You're still my wife and I won't let you be with that idiot!" he shouted, and suddenly gave her slap. Just then Andy went inside and pounced against him. Sharon didn't know what to do and she immediately called detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Provenza for help. They both managed to bring Jack out. Andy's nose was bleeding and he and Sharon looked at each other in silence.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sharon looked at Andy with regret. Whatever had happened between them, he'd come in time to help her and now his nose was bleeding just because of Jack but the blame was hers. She felt awful seeing the man she loves in this way. Andy put a towel over his nose and Sharon approached him, watching him carefully. She bit her lip and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, but she had no the courage to do this, especially after their last dispute. He looked at her, wondering what she was trying to do. Nonetheless, he was grateful that he'd come on time. He was terribly angry at Jack because he was given a slap to his beloved.

"Andy, do you want me to help you? Your nose is bleeding." she said anxiously. Andy shook his head, answering firmly, "No need, I can handle it." He walked to the door, but Sharon grabbed his hand and he turned to her. They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence. She quickly made him sit down and grabbed her phone to call the paramedics. He looked at her carefully, and although he'd hurt her a lot, she was still worried about him. She sat opposite him and touched his face. He took her hand gently.

"Sharon, I told you that I don't need a doctor, I'm fine." he said firmly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Andy. I can see that you need help. Your nose still bleeding. What do you want? Not to help?" Andy sighed wearily and looked into her green eyes innocently. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he had no courage. He couldn't stand this coldness between them.

"Sharon, I just ...-" Sharon hushed immediately and stopped him. Maybe now he was ready to explain everything right now, but she was stopped him. She handed him a new cloth and their hands again touched. For Sharon it was also difficult to split with Andy. She pulled back slightly, saying with a cold look, "Thanks for your help, so that you come on time. If you hadn't come, my dispute with Jack would be bigger." Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon, I'd always helped you, whatever happens under all circumstances. But that Jack gave you a slap made me lashing out against him. He must understand that he can't behave in this way with you !" he said with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Andy, it's my least problem. This slap is mean nothing to me. I can handle it. But you know, there are things that I can't forget as well the fact that you wanted to end our relationship. " Her words hurt Andy again. He felt bad lying to her. His heart hurt. At this point, Provenza and Sanchez came into office.

"What's up guys?" Sharon asked sternly. Provenza looked at his friend, answering, "Nothing Captain we brought Jack Raydor outside and warned him that if he again do this, we'll arrest him. Sharon nodded slightly. Sanchez walked to Andy, asking," Lt. are you ok? "Andy nodded and said," Don't worry, everything is fine. "

"But it doesn't seem so." Provenza said sternly immediately. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath. Sharon looked at Provenza, saying "Lieutenant, I called the paramedics and they'll arrive at any moment. Rusty's alone and perhaps he is waiting for me, so I have to go. Please take care of Lieutenant Flynn and let me know if something happens. " Provenza nodded with a slight smile. Sharon took her purse and coat and headed toward the elevators. Sanchez returned to the rest of the team, while Provenza closed the door and sat against Andy.

"Do you have any explanation Flynn?" he asked sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, saying, "Like what?" Provenza sighed and said angrily, "Why should you be dealing with Jack? He's an idiot. Now your nose bleeds and this is his fault." Andy looked at his friend angrily.

"Enough Provenza! I wanted to kill this beast! He gave a slap to Sharon. What do you want? To sit back and watch after all this?" he asked angrily. Provenza shook his head, saying, "Of course not, but you're not alone here! You can call me or Tao and Sanchez. I can't believe that you do this shit!"

Andy sighed and said quietly, "I want to protect Sharon." Provenza laughed mockingly saying "Giving in danger your life? Don't be ridiculous! You want to protect her from Steven, so now you're separated. Flynn, you just lose that way. Realize yourself and don't lose the woman you love. If you want to protect her, just tell her the truth. "Andy closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back. Maybe Provenza was right." On the other hand, Sharon had quickly returned home. Rusty hugged her strongly, surprising Sharon. She looked at him carefully and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, what's happening?" she asked immediately. Rusty sighed and replied, "Nothing, I just wanted to hug you. Uh ... You come back later." Sharon nodded, saying, "Yes, just happened a little accident with Lieutenant Flynn, but don't worry, everything is fine." Rusty nodded slightly. He went to his room while Sharon sat on the couch, throwing the keys on the table. She took a deep breath. She was still worried about Andy and she wanted to call him, but because of their rocky relationship, she couldn't. She quickly prepare dinner and she and Rusty had dinner together. During this time, Andy was in Provenza's home because he didn't want to leave him alone in this condition. Andy also didn't stop to think about Sharon. He didn't want to lie, but he still had no courage to tell her the whole truth. Suddenly Provenza's phone rang. He was in the bathroom and Andy decided to answer, but seeing Sharon's name he stopped. Provenza immediately went back and picked up the phone.

"Captain. I'm listening." he said quickly. Sharon sighed anxiously asking, "Lieutenant Provenza, how is Andy?" Provenza looked at his friend, answering, "He's fine, don't worry. The paramedics left a little while ago and I decided to stay with him at least tonight." Sharon sighed with relief and hung up the phone, saying, "Thank you, take care of him. Good night." Andy leaned back and looked at the engagement ring in his hand. Provenza shook his head and sat beside him, clutching his shoulder. Sharon left her phone on the table and walked to her bedroom, but just at that moment someone rang the doorbell. She cautiously opened the door and was surprised seeing an unknown man in front of her.

"Good night. I'm looking for Mrs. Sharon Raydor." said the stranger man. Sharon looked at him carefully, saying, "I am, but who are you?" The man removed his glasses and replied, "I am Steven Conner. I need to talk with you about Andy Flynn."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I think that we have nothing to talk about Andy Flynn." Sharon said firmly, wanting to close the door, but Steven grabbed her arm hard, looking into her green eyes. He was determined that he won't leave before he got the revenge for that he dream for years. Andy Flynn - the man who was responsible for the death of his wife and unborn child. He smiled slyly, saying, "I insist to talk. You'll be shocked by what I'll say." Sharon glared at him and stepped back. Steven Conner went inside presumptuous. Sharon closed the door tightly. She stood before him, looking at him sternly.

"Who are you? And how do you know Andy? What's your problem? Why do you come to my home at that time?" she asked, confused. Steven approached her, responding, "I know Andy Flynn for many years. We were old friends, but later he made a mistake and our friendship ended completely. I can say that we're now just enemies. I know you're his girlfriend. Am I right?" Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"That's not true. We are just colleagues. I'm not his girlfriend. But still, you said that you were his friend years ago and now you're just enemies. I don't understand your purpose. Why are you here? What do you want from me? Look, my son is home and I don't want he to hear this conversation. It would be much better if you leave now. " she said firmly. Steven took her hand.

"No, Sharon, I won't leave before I say what I want. Besides, you're lying. I know everything. I know that you and Andy had a relationship, but he asked of you separation. Am I right? Yeah, I'm right . Your eyes speak Mrs. Raydor. I know everything, but you're bound to hear my story. I want you to know what is actually the person whom you love. I'll tell you why we became enemies. " he said sternly, with a little anger. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and took her coat.

"Well, I'll listen, but not here. My son is here and I don't want he to hear it. Let's talk outside." she offered strictly. Steven nodded with a smile and they went outside. On the other hand, Andy tried to call Sharon, but she didn't answer. His anxiety grew and he couldn't find a place of affliction. Provenza looked at him carefully, asking, "What happens Flynn? You look thoughtful." Andy took a deep breath and checked his cell and sat beside him.

"I don't know what happens Provenza, but I feel that something is happening. I want to connect with Sharon, but she doesn't answer. Rusty told me that she'd gone out, but I'm really worried. Do you remember the day when she suddenly received amnesia and I'm sure that this is Steven and that he's still following her. " he admitted anxiously. Provenza squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Calm down, Flynn. Sharon is a cop and she can cope with all. But of course, it would be better if she answered. I'll also try to call her." Provenza also tried to call Sharon, but her phone was switched off. He hoped that Andy isn't right and she's good. Sharon and Steven were in a distant place from her home near a wooded area. Sharon didn't understand what risk there is that since Andy was hiding the truth about Steven from her. She felt uneasy, but she wanted to understand this strange man's purpose. How he knew Andy? And how he knew all about their relationship? She sighed wearily and looked at Steven angrily.

"Well, do you finally tell me the truth about for what we're here?" she asked dissatisfied. Steven smiled softly, answering, "Of course. You know, Sharon, many years ago I and Andy were very good friends and we shared everything together. But then it was suddenly over. I was married to a lovely woman but then Andy stole her from me. He stole Jane and my unborn child. Now they're dead because of him. " He was so angry that Sharon was shocked by his words and was afraid of his eyes.

"No, this is not possible. Andy would never do that." she defended him. Steven laughed mockingly and said in anger, "That's the truth! For years I lived with this emptiness and this hatred. You don't believe me because you love him and your eyes don't see the truth because of the love. But you know, Andy is a liar. Why isn't he told you all this? Ask him. Jane wanted to go to Las Vegas without even tell me that she is pregnant. Andy helped her to leave and this is his greatest mistake! Because the plane exploded a few minutes later. I lost Jane and lost my unborn child. And Andy Flynn is guilty of this! "He approached her angrily, causing Sharon to step back. She could deal with criminals, but Steven was too dangerous for her. She regretted that she didn't carry her gun with her.

"But Andy couldn't know that the plane will explode! He's not guilty!" she said angrily. Steven took her hand, saying, "I dreamed of revenge and finally that day came, Sharon. Yes, you're a cop, but I'm dangerous, too dangerous. Be careful with me. I wanted to take revenge from Andy. I want him also feel what I felt years ago. " She looked at him with fear.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Steven smiled slyly, answering, "Do you remember that day in the parking lot, to your car? Then you felt a strong blow to your head and opened your eyes in front of your house, not remembering anything. Your amnesia." Sharon's eyes widened. The puzzle was arranging slowly. She already knew who had caused her amnesia.

"You! You caused me all this!" she almost shouted. Suddenly, her phone rang. She stepped back and grabbed her phone and saw that it was Andy. She sighed with relief somewhat. She looked at Steven and replied quietly, "Andy." Andy sighed and said, "Sharon, where are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Sharon sighed, and cleared her throat.

"Andy, I ... I'm out. Next to me is a person who knows you very well, even more than you expect. He's with me. Steven Conner." she said quickly. Andy's heart seemed to stop for a moment and he looked at Provenza, saying "Sharon, get away from him, please! He's dangerous, I beg you! Listen to me, you need to get away from him!" Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and before she could reply, Steven grabbed her phone and threw it on the ground.

"Hello, Sharon? Sharon? Do you hear me?" he repeated several times with concern. Provenza looked at him, asking anxiously, "What happened?" Andy bit his lip and replied, "Provenza, Sharon is in danger. Steven ... He is with her now. I beg you, we must save her. He's very dangerous for her." Provenza nodded and immediately notify the rest of the team. Sharon looked at Steven with anger.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked heatedly. Steven pulled a knife from his jacket, saying, "I lost my wife because of Andy and he'll feel the same that I experienced years ago! He'll also feel the same emptiness!" He pointed the knife at her...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sharon stood numb in front of Steven. She didn't want to risk, knowing that he might do something to her. She was convinced that Andy and her team will be able to save her, but the knife was still directed against her and she knew she didn't have much time. She had to save her life alone, she was a cop, and she knew that she could handle. During this time, Andy and the team had found their place with Lieutenant Tao's help, who had discovered the place through Sharon's phone. Andy and Provenza were in one car, while the rest of the team followed them. Andy was so worried about Sharon that he even was afraid that Steven can do something. Provenza was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't possible.

"Leave this knife!" Sharon said sternly, looking at his hand and his face simultaneously. Steven laughed, and said in anger, "No, Sharon. You wanted your life to be so and I just fulfill your desire. Now my revenge will be fulfilled." He walked over to her, causing Sharon to step back. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, hoping that Andy will arrive soon. On the other hand, Andy had already informed Rusty, who couldn't find a place of anxiety. He sat at home and waited for news about Sharon. He didn't want to lose her but he knew how dangerous it can be that Steven. Andy kept looking at his watch. Provenza drove quickly and carefully, looking at his friend occasionally.

"Andy, calm down." he said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying "Sharon's life is in danger and you tell me to be calm? My God! We have to save Sharon. Steven is too dangerous for her, I'm afraid, understand me." Provenza shook his head, saying, "The fault is yours! If you'd told her the truth now she wouldn't be in this situation. Admit it, you're guilty. You wanted to protect her, parting with her, but you only complicate the things!" Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Whatever happens, Provenza was right. If he'd told the whole truth to Sharon, now she wouldn't be in this terrible and dangerous situation. Sharon was still standing in front of Steven, trying to get him to put down the knife.

"Steven, look, I don't know what happened between you and Andy, but you can talk to him and understand how all this happened. I am truly sorry for your wife and unborn child, but what wines I have? " she almost shouted. Steven swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "It's your fault, but you'll pay for Andy's mistakes. Stop lying to me! You're his girlfriend. Years ago my wife died because of him and now you'll die for him to understand what I felt then! " Sharon took a deep breath and glared at him.

"You're going to kill a cop. You know what's the verdict for such an offense?" she asked sharply. Steven smiled slyly, saying, "Of course, Captain. I know everything. I know the law, but whatever happens today I'll get my revenge. Andy will not be able to save you, just as I couldn't save my wife years ago . Now he'll feel what it is to lose a loved one. " Sharon shook her head.

"You're crazy! You don't know what can happen to you if something happens to me!" she almost shouted. Steven nodded, coming to her, "Stop yelling! You won't be able to do anything. You're a cop, but I assure you, I'm stronger than you. I yearned for this moment for years and today finally I'll get my revenge! " Sharon suddenly pounced on him, trying to take the knife from his hand. She once again proved that she is truly brave cop. Steven tried to plunge the knife into her, but she held his arm strongly. During this time, the whole team had arrived at the place. The place was quite dark. Andy looked around, shouting Sharon's name. Sharon could hear his voice, and Steven too, but she couldn't say anything as she tried to take the knife from his hand.

"Provenza, where can they be?" Andy asked heatedly. Provenza looked around, answering, "I have no idea. The rest of the team went to the rear. Don't worry, they're here, Tao and Sanchez are confident, we'll find them." Andy nodded slightly and suddenly they heard their screams. Andy looked right, saying, "That way, Provenza! The voices are coming from here!" He and Provenza quickly ran to the place completely convinced that Sharon and Steven were there. Sharon was still trying to take the knife until she suddenly felt how he sticks the knife in her stomach hardly. He threw the knife down and ran as Sharon put her hand on her stomach and fell to the ground in pain. She could feel how much blood she lost. Suddenly she saw Andy and Provenza, that approached her. Andy's eyes widened, seeing Sharon in blood. Provenza quickly called 911 and during this time, the rest of the team managed to arrest Steven. Andy took Sharon in his arms, putting his hand on her arm, which was covered in blood.

"Sharon, don't worry my dear, everything will be fine. The ambulance will be here every moment." he encouraged her. Sharon touched his face with her bloody hand in pain saying, "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you say anything about that damn Steven? Why?" Andy's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He said nothing, just looked into her green eyes. Provenza notify Rusty and told him to come to the hospital immediately. Sharon lost consciousness. A few hours later, everyone was in the hospital. Sharon was better and the doctor had said that the wound is not deep. Rusty had sighed with relief, seeing that Sharon's good. Andy still felt guilty. He didn't know how to apologize and Sharon probably wouldn't forgive him. Her life was at risk because of him. Rusty hugged tightly Sharon.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "Absolutely dear, I'm fine, don't worry." He nodded with a smile and said, "You know, I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You've always been like a mother to me." Sharon shushed softly and squeezed his hand. At this point, Andy came into the room and Rusty decided to leave them alone. Sharon looked at him intently as he stared at her guiltily.

"Sharon, do you have pain?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shook her head, answering, "Not much. This pain is nothing compared to what you caused me. I can't believe that you're hiding anything like that from me and wanted to part with me just because of that." Andy sighed wearily and sat down beside her, squeezing her hand.

"Sharon, please forgive, I'm an idiot. You already know everything. I wanted to protect you from Steven but I made a terrible mistake. I love you and can't live without you. I know you won't forgive me after this, but please forgive me if you can. " he said apologetically and pulled the engagement ring from his pocket. She squeezed his hand and said with a slight smile, "Andy, you just wanted to protect me, nothing more. I have nothing to forgive. In addition, if your marriage proposal still is valid, I ..." Andy looked at Sharon with a smile and kissed her gently on the lips, then put the ring on her finger. Sharon stroked his face gently, looking lovingly into his brown eyes.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" he asked quietly. Sharon kissed him softly, answering, "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you, Lieutenant Flynn. You have no idea how much I love you!" Andy hugged tightly Sharon, promising himself not to do more such mistakes and always be with Sharon, with the love of his life, whatever happens under all circumstances ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A few days after the terrible incident, Sharon felt completely well even ready to work, although Andy was worried about her health and insisted she to be home. Sharon, however, had always been an independent woman and she showed this time. She began to go back to work. Yes, she had a mild pain still, but it didn't purify the work, especially in the office. She was perfectly well and Andy was pleased to see that. Rusty was glad to see his mother again healthy. Whatever happens, Sharon was grateful for the incident with her amnesia. If she had no amnesia then, she never would have a chance to be with Andy - the man whom she loves. And now, she couldn't wait to be his wife, especially after his marriage proposal at the hospital. But this thought was a few weeks ago - now she doesn't even want to see Andy Flynn.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **January 4, 2012**_

It was a sunny morning, although the outside was winter. Today, Sharon left the hospital and Andy and Rusty helped her with her luggage. Andy had offered Sharon along with Rusty to live in his apartment, at least until Sharon to recover completely. Although Rusty wasn't much agree at first, he and Sharon accepted his offer. Andy was pleased that Sharon will be close to him safe and he'll have a chance to take care of her. Several hours later, the same day they came home tired. While Rusty was arranging their luggage in the other room, Andy helped Sharon, to the living room. They sat on the couch and Sharon reached out and stroked his face gently, looking lovingly into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I feel fine. Stop worrying and helping me everywhere." she said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head, saying, "It will not happen Mrs. Flynn." Sharon grinned slightly, saying, "Mrs. Flynn? I like the idea and honestly, I can't wait to be your wife lieutenant." Andy bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. Seeing this, Rusty ran back into the other room. He wouldn't want to break their kiss in this terrible way. Well, he had to get used to it. Andy went into the kitchen, wanting to show some of his specialties to Sharon and Rusty. Sharon knew perfectly Andy is a real expert in the kitchen. Rusty decided to help him and join him. All afternoon, both cooked as father and son having fun at the same time, Sharon was pleased that they both get along so well.

"And dinner is ready my wonderful family." Andy said with a smile. Rusty squeezed his shoulder and looking at Sharon, he said, "Mom, you absolutely have to see this dinner. I bet you'll like it." Sharon chuckled slightly. She reached out to Andy, asking for help to go to the kitchen. Her wound hurt, and she really needed support. Andy slowly led her to the kitchen. Sharon looked at the dinner.

"Oh my God! That looks awfully tasty. I want to try Mr. Flynn and Mr. Beck." she said with a grin. Andy put her plate in front of her and Rusty handed her orange juice. After the delicious dinner, Rusty went to his room, while Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom - Andy's bedroom, more accurately. Sharon felt relaxed despite her pain. Andy was beside her, and that was more than enough. Andy embraced Sharon tightly, kissing her forehead gently. Sharon smiled softly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded, answering, "Absolutely. Especially when you're with me. I feel so comfortable right here, in your loving embrace. You're like medicine." Andy grinned and took her hand. They looked at her engagement ring dreamily. The whole team wanted they to get married, but Sharon and Andy couldn't choose a suitable date.

"You know, Sharon, the only thing I want is you to be my wife officially. We went through a lot of things while admit to each other that we love one another." Andy said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed, saying, "Me too. I can't wait, but first must choose a suitable date. Don't you think?" Andy kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her green eyes lovingly. "I love you Sharon." Sharon hugged him tightly and they slept in their arms. The next morning, Andy get ready for work. Sharon woke up and looked around carefully. She heard Andy and Rusty's voices from the kitchen and smiled. Andy's phone rang several times and she thought that it was probably Lieutenant Provenza, but it just wasn't so. She decided to check and took the phone from his nightstand. 15 missed calls and a message. They were from a woman named Sarah. She immediately read the message and her eyes widened, she almost fainted: _Andy, I'm pregnant, call me, please. We need to talk urgently._ Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and immediately went into the kitchen furiously, surprising Andy and Rusty.

"Sharon, what's happening?" Andy asked, confused. Sharon handed him his phone, asking angrily, "Andy, who is Sarah? Who? Answer me!" Andy fell into shock, reading the message. He stood in front of Sharon, looking at her innocently. Rusty watched them from afar.

"Sharon, believe me, I'm in shock. I don't know who is Sarah. I have nothing to do with this woman. I don't know how she has my number." he said. Sharon wiped her tears, screaming, "But she has! Stop lying to me Andy Flynn! Sarah is pregnant and you don't know? I'm tired of your lies! You know what, I regret the day that I fell in love exactly at you!" she threw her engagement ring and left with Rusty. Andy sat on his chair in anger, wondering who is Sarah and how she is pregnant.

 **January 15, 2012**

Sharon put her papers in the drawer and taking her coat and purse, she walked to the elevators without looking at Andy, who was sitting on his desk. It'd been two weeks since that terrible day. Andy quickly followed Sharon and Provenza sighed, thinking that his friend was making mistake after mistake. Obviously, Sharon needed time. Andy shouted after her, but she didn't stop. He took her hand and made her look at him. She looked at him with indescribable coldness.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't know who is Sarah and I don't know how she has my number." he said innocently. Sharon nodded, saying, "But she is pregnant Lieutenant Flynn and will be much better if you take care of her and your child." she wanted to get into the elevator, but Andy wouldn't let her, saying, "Sharon, believe me. I'd never cheated. I love only you." Sharon gave him a slap and got in the elevator angrily. Andy sighed wearily. Several hours later, Sharon came home tired and threw the keys to her angrily. Rusty smiled slightly, wondering, "We'll have dinner together, right?" Sharon nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course honey. As always." she said softly. Rusty cleared his throat, saying, "Mom, I know you don't want to open this topic, but maybe Andy was telling the truth. I don't think he can betray you." Sharon shook her head, saying firmly, "I no longer trust him and that's all. Go to the bathroom and wash your face, I think you need and something else: I beg you, don't talk about Andy." Rusty nodded unhappily and went to the bathroom. Sharon leaned back and closed her eyes, not knowing what to do from now on ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Her phone rang constantly. Sharon lay on her bed with her phone in her hand but she didn't want to talk to someone who had hurt her repeatedly. She closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks silently. She was confused and she didn't know what to think. Her heart belonged to Andy, but after this terrible message, she didn't want to see his face. Unfortunately, they worked together and maybe that was the hardest part for her. She left her phone on the nightstand and tried to sleep.

On the other hand, Andy was like a ghost. He threw his phone on the table and leaned back. He didn't know what to do, but he really didn't know a woman named Sarah. He couldn't understand who is this woman and how she has his number and how she had the courage to say she is pregnant with his child. He got angry again and grabbed his phone by calling Sharon permanently. Sharon was furious and took her phone to answer.

"What happens lieutenant?" she asked angrily. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Sharon, I beg you, listen to me. I don't know a woman named Sarah, and don't know from where she has my number, believe me. I love you and can't live without you. Understand me, I'm innocent." Sharon laughed derisively.

"You're innocent? Stop these lies lieutenant! I'm tired of these problems and I can't stand anymore. What do you want from me? To endure all this? It would be much better if you take care of Sarah and your child." she almost shouted. Andy was filled with anger and shouted, "Sharon, enough! I don't want humiliation! I just want you to believe me, nothing more." Sharon hung up abruptly. Andy sat on the couch and put his hands over his face. He didn't know what to do, but he had to know who is playing games with him in this way and who is Sarah. Sharon wept so hard that even Rusty heard her and went into her bedroom worried. Sharon Raydor - an independent woman who doesn't cry in front of anyone, this time wept and embraced her son, who was her only comfort right now. Rusty tried to calm her, but it was not easy.

"Mom, calm down, please." he said quietly and handed her a glass of water. Sharon wiped her tears and drank her water and said, "Rusty, don't worry about me. In my whole life I've never been happier and I always had problems. I don't want to talk anymore. I feel terrible. " Rusty squeezed her shoulder, looking at her sadly.

"Mom, don't talk like that. But I think you should listen to Andy, maybe he's right and he really doesn't know Sarah." He said reliable. Sharon shook her head, saying "No! Rusty, please, leave me alone. You have to go to college tomorrow, go into your room." Rusty nodded dissatisfied, kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room, determined to talk to Andy. Sharon hugged a pillow and closed her eyes, crying quietly. Andy couldn't sleep, thinking about Sharon. He opened his drawer and took her engagement ring, which she had thrown at him a second time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the ring for hours. He didn't know what to do, because his life had become hell.

The next morning, Sharon prepare breakfast for Rusty. But strangely, he wasn't home and he didn't answer his phone. She began to worry, unaware that he was with Andy to talk to him. Andy was pleased that Rusty believe him, but he had to get Sharon to trust him again. Rusty looked at him sadly.

"Lieutenant, believe me, I tried to convince Mom that you're innocent, but she refused to believe me. You know how hard she is." he said sadly. Andy nodded and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Yes, Rusty, I know. But believe me, at least you, I'm innocent and I don't know Sarah or know from where she has my number." Rusty nodded and bit his lip.

"I believe you, Andy. My mother is badass." he said, frowning. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Don't say that to your mother. I believe that everything will be fine, trust me." Rusty hugged Andy tightly. For the first time in his life, he had a chance to have a father figure and he really believed that Andy is innocent. He was convinced that he could prove his innocence. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea, but she still couldn't understand where is Rusty. Andy also was absent and it made her doubt. Andrea tried to calm her, but Sharon was becoming frustrated even more.

"Sharon, calm down. But I think you blame Andy even without listening to him. Believe me, if you listen to the end, you'll think otherwise." she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "No, Andrea. After this message, I can't trust him. Yesterday I threw the engagement ring at him. I don't care, neither for him nor Sarah or his life. What a fool I was to fall in love with Andy Flynn. He's just a womanizer. " Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, do you hear what you're talking about? Andy is not a womanizer and he loves you very much. Everyone sees it but you. Sharon, maybe he really is innocent, and maybe he doesn't really know who is Sarah. I think it would be better if you talk to him, even for a minute. " Andrea encourage her. Sharon sighed wearily and looked out. Seeing Andy and Rusty with Provenza, she came out of her office and went to them. Andrea followed her, seeing how angry is her friend. Rusty immediately hugged his mother.

"Rusty, I was worried about you. Where were you?" she asked nervously, not looking at Andy. Rusty sighed, answering, "Don't worry Mom, I was with Andy. It's all right." Sharon looked at Andy angrily and walked into her office with Rusty and Andrea. Provenza looked at Andy confused.

"Flynn, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "What do you think? My life became hell. Sharon doesn't believe me, but I really don't know who is Sarah." Provenza nodded and asked, "Are you sure? Maybe you had something to do with this woman?" Andy looked at his friend angrily.

"You're crazy! I love only Sharon!" he said angrily and sat on his desk until Provenza shrugged and went to Sykes and Sanchez. Several hours later, Sharon decided to give a last chance to Andy and called him into her office to talk. Andy was hoping that at least this time things will get better.

"Yes, Lieutenant." she said firmly, looking him coldly. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Lieutenant? Sharon, please, don't talk like that. Believe me, I really don't know who is Sarah, I beg you, trust me. I love only you." Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him sadly. Her eyes filled with tears as he looked really innocent. Suddenly the door opened and an unknown woman stood in front of both of them. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"I'm looking for Andy Flynn. I'm Sarah Ferrer."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.** **Dedicated to justasofty who has no patience. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Sarah Ferrer?" Andy repeated her name falling into shock every time looking at her. Perhaps only now, he could remember who is Sarah. He just couldn't believe that this is exactly she. Sharon looked at them coldly and questioningly. Sarah took off her glasses and stood in front of Andy. Sharon looked at the unknown woman and approached her.

"Andy, I can't believe you didn't call me after that night." Sarah said sternly. Andy looked at her coldly. He couldn't say anything. He just was ruined at this time. Sharon immediately stood in front of Andy, looking at him angrily and asked him, "Andy, you know this woman? Don't lie to me. You told me that you don't know who is Sarah." Sarah laughed derisively.

"Andy doesn't know me? Don't be ridiculous ma'am. Me and Andy know each other for many years. And we had a relationship two months ago." she said firmly. Andy was filled with anger, saying, "Stop Sarah! We're not having a relationship! Stop lying. It was not a relationship!" At this point, Sharon understand immediately that Andy lied to her. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy came up to her, but she pulled away.

"Sharon, believe me, that's not true. It is not as you think. I can explain." he said as if every moment was ready to cry. Sharon glared at him, saying, "What do you tell me? What a lie you will again come up with? Andy, you lied to me. You always told me that you don't know Sarah but now when she comes here, your lie come out. What is it? You really had a relationship with her? When you were with me? " Andy sighed wearily and glared at Sarah.

"No, Sharon, of course not. You know very well that I love you and you're the only woman for me. Please, I want to tell you. Yes, I met with Sarah but only once. She is Steven's sister. I just wanted to talk to her about her brother. I wanted to protect you, and I needed this conversation. " he said apologetically. Sharon shook her head and bit her lip. Sarah grabbed Andy's hand, saying, "I am here because of our child. I see that you say only a small part. Why will not you admit that you spend the night with me then?" Sharon almost fainted, listening to all this. She couldn't believe that Andy, the man whom she loved with all her heart has lied her in this terrible way. Andy couldn't believe that Sarah was talking such nonsense. He looked back to Sharon and saw the tears that streamed down her cheeks, but from anger.

"Sharon, I ..." he tried to say something, but Sharon immediately stopped him, saying sharply with anger, "Get out of my office. Take Sarah and get out of my sight! I don't want to see you a minute more. Go away!" Andy took Sarah's hand and with her came out of Sharon's office angrily and walked toward the elevators. The whole team was surprised, especially Lt. Provenza, who didn't understand what was happening to his friend. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of her office in emaciated form. Provenza approached her, watching her carefully.

"Captain, is everything okay? 'You look pale." he noted. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I'm fine, Lieutenant, don't worry. I need a break. Today was pretty stressful day. Excuse me." she quickly walked to the elevators and again met Andy. She glared at him, wanting to get into the elevator, but he grabbed her arm.

"Sharon, please, listen to me. Sarah is lying. I've never been with her. Believe me, this kid is not mine. I haven't slept with her." he said firmly. Sharon pulled back, saying sternly, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Flynn, but I can't tolerate such a thing. I'm tired of your lies. Then, answer me. Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you tell me that she is Steven's sister? Why? Why don't you tell me about your conversation with her? " Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Sharon, believe me, I couldn't. I tried, but after the incident with you I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you even more." he said sadly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, then said, "Sorry, but you hurt me many times. Especially now. Andy, you've been with this woman and please, I beg you, stop lying to me. I can't anymore." she quickly got into the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void. He returned to the rest of the team and sat on his desk. Provenza approached him and looked around.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening? Who was this woman?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed, answering, "Sarah. The woman who turned my life into hell." Provenza's eyes widened and he asked, "You know this woman? But How? How? You said that you don't know who is Sarah." Andy shook his head and leaned back.

"Yes, I thought so, but she is Steven's sister. About two months ago I went to her to talk about her brother. I wanted to protect Sharon, but everything failed. Now, she claims that I spent the night with her. Sharon will never want to talk to me. " he admitted. Provenza glared at him, saying, "Yes, captain's right. You don't know what you're doing Flynn. But you'll have a lot of problems with that woman." he went to Sykes and Sanchez. Andy took a deep breath. His heart clenched at the thought that he might lose Sharon forever. But he knew that Sarah was lying. On the other hand, Sharon came home and threw the keys angrily. Rusty looked at his mother carefully and panicked, seeing that she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked anxiously. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "I'll explain everything, come and sit down." Both went into the living room and sat on the couch. Rusty couldn't believe that Andy knows Sarah and that he spent the night with her.

"Mom, I can't believe that Andy has done that." he admitted. Sharon shrugged, saying, "It may be hard, but it's the truth. Rusty, please, let's stop talking about Andy. For me he no longer means anything. Trust me, I'm tired of his lies. From now on everything it will be as before. Don't worry, it's an initial shock, but everything will be fine. " Rusty nodded and hugged his mother tightly. In the evening, Rusty went into his room while Sharon was sitting on the couch thoughtfully. Andy desperately tried to talk to Sharon, but she didn't answer his calls. It made him blame himself even more. Sharon threw her phone on the table and walked to her bedroom, but at this moment, someone knocked on the door. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened, seeing Jack ..

"Sharon, we need to talk."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"There's nothing to talk to you!" Sharon said firmly, wanting to close the door, but Jack took her hand and insolently went inside. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and closed the door tightly, then stood before him, looking at him with unspeakable anger. Jack put his hands in his pockets, saying, "I found out that Andy had a relationship with a woman named Sarah and that they expect a child."

"I don't want to ask you how you know. Why are you here?" she asked sharply. Jack sighed and continued, "I came to support you. I guess how you feel, so I decided that we need to talk. However, we are still husband and wife." Sharon laughed mockingly, trying to be quiet because of Rusty, who was in his room.

"You know what, get out! I have nothing to do with you and our divorce will be finalized soon. Strangely, today you're not drunk. I don't need your false support. This is my life and you have no place here. Please don't come here and don't be ridiculous. " she said firmly. Jack took her hand and whispered in her ear, "He'll never again be with you." He grabbed his jacket and left. Sharon closed strongly the door behind him and leaned against the wall thoughtfully. Definitely, Jack was a new problem for her. Hearing the noise, Rusty came into the living room to see what was happening.

"Rusty, what's happening?" Sharon asked immediately and approached him. Rusty sighed, saying, "Nothing, I just heard a noise. It's okay, right?" Sharon nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Let's sleep." she said softly. Rusty nodded and went to his room. Sharon looked at her phone that was ringing constantly, but ignored because she was convinced that it was Andy. And yes, she was right in her thoughts. Andy repeatedly tried to reach her, but he'd already lost patience. Why she didn't want to understand that he never slept with Sarah? He threw his phone angrily and leaned back. All night, neither Sharon nor Andy couldn't sleep. The time was 3:00 in the morning when suddenly Sharon's phone rang again. She slowly opened her eyes, grabbed her phone. She sighed with relief, seeing that this is Lieutenant Provenza, not Andy.

"Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you?" she asked sleepily. Provenza cleared his throat, answering, "Captain, I'm sorry that I worry you, but we have a new case. Can you attend at the crime scene? Sharon agreed immediately, seeing that her team can't cope without her. She quickly get ready and left note for Rusty in case she fails to return home quickly. After about 15 minutes, she arrived at the crime scene. She knew very well that Andy will also attend, but she had no choice - it was her job. After a few hours the team solved the case. While the team were drinking their morning coffee, Andy decided to talk to Sharon, believing that this is the only accurate moment.

"Sharon, let's talk." he said pleadingly, walking behind her to the elevators, but Sharon ignored him. He took her hand before she got into the elevator. She looked at him coldly and stepped back.

"What happens lieutenant Flynn?" she asked very professionally. Andy sighed, saying, "Sharon stop ignoring me like that. I can't take it anymore. Please. Understand this fact that I am innocent. I've never been with Sarah. She is Stephen's sister, that's their plan. They trying to ruin my happy life with you. Please let's talk. " Sharon shook her head.

"You lost your chance. I don't want to see you. I won't listen to waste my time. And I'll be glad if you call me _Captain_ , remember that I am your boss." she said angrily and got into the elevator. Andy stared into the void behind her and swallowed the lump in his throat. That Sharon was away from him caused him to sink into the ground. After about 1 hour, Sharon came home and smiled softly, seeing that Rusty was having breakfast. He looked at her questioningly as she kissed him gently on the cheek and sat down across from him.

"Hey, Mom, are you okay? I read your note." he noted with concern. Sharon nodded and sighed wearily, saying, "Yes, I had to finish a case. In fact, I have to go back to work. And please don't be late for college." Rusty rolled his eyes unhappy and agreed. Sharon quickly went to her bedroom to change her clothes and went back to work. All afternoon, Sharon couldn't concentrate on her work, as Andy. Fortunately, Andrea was with her to give her good advice as always. She was a true friend - Sharon had no doubt.

"I feel terrible, Andrea. I don't know what to do, but I still love Andy." she admitted sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand, saying, "Sharon, calm down. You'll see, everything will be fine. Please be strong. But I think Andy is right. Maybe Sarah is lying to prevent your happiness. Maybe she tries to do what her brother didn't. " Sharon shook her head and pulled her glasses.

"I'd like this to be true. But if Sarah is really pregnant with Andy's child, I'll try to forget about Andy." she said firmly. Andrea shrugged. She didn't want to see her friend in this state. On the other hand, Andy tried to call Sarah to be able to talk to her and to expose her lie. But unfortunately, she didn't answer. Andy felt more confused than ever. He didn't know how to prove his innocence before Sharon - the love of his life. Tonight, Sharon and Andy worked until late. They were the only ones who had remained in the department to complete their paperwork. Andy threw his pen on the desk and took a deep breath. He walked to Sharon's office because he was determined to talk once more with her - perhaps for the last time. He stood by the door, watching her coldly.

"How long do you think to stay away from me like this?" he asked sharply, causing her to look at him. Sharon took off her glasses and stood behind her desk. Knowing that in the department were only they both, she felt more relaxed for this conversation. Andy closed the door tightly and approached her.

"That's your problem, Lieutenant Flynn." she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily and walked closer to her, saying, "No, Sharon, you're wrong. That's your problem. Why will not you believe me? I have nothing to do with Sarah and she's just a liar!" He was so angry and Sharon could feel it. He was so close that their bodies nearly touched. Sharon stepped back and looked colder than ever.

"Go away, please." she said with difficulty and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy nodded and looked into her green eyes, saying, "I just tried to talk to you again. But it seems you don't want to see me anymore. Very good." He hurried out of her office. Sharon closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks silently. She felt terrible right now. Andy had taken a completely different decision, especially after this conversation, namely - to move to another division. The next morning, he immediately showed the papers to Provenza for his transfer. Provenza almost freaked out, realizing this.

"Andy, come to your senses! You can't move to another division!" he almost shouted. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying, "Shut up old man! That's my decision and you have no right to give me advice. If you're my true friend, then you'll support me." He quickly moved to the interview room. But Provenza couldn't leave his friend to commit such a stupidity. He immediately informed Sharon and gave the papers to her because as his boss, she had to sign. Sharon fell into shock and decided to talk to Andy at any cost. She quickly called Andy in her office, although he didn't want to talk to her. She quickly shut the blinds and the door, then stood before him, showing his papers. Andy wasn't surprised though as his boss, Sharon had to sign them.

"What is this Lieutenant Flynn? Do you have an explanation?" she asked angrily. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "These are my papers for my transfer to another division. And you as my boss, have to sign." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and approached him.

"Do you think I will sign these damn papers? No, because I won't let you leave Major Crimes!" she shouted loudly. Andy looked at her angrily and said, "Stop talking nonsense Sharon! This is my decision!"

"Don't call me by name! I'm your captain." she said firmly. Andy laughed mockingly saying "Stop pretending. There is no captain and lieutenant. Here, we are only Sharon and Andy. And if you didn't love me, trust me, you would have to sign these papers. If you performed your duty as my boss, you would sign those papers! But you talk with anger and it mean that you still love me! " Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, Andy, I love you! But you blew it. And now, after all this, you want to move to another division and expect me to sign these papers. But no, I will not sign." she said with anger. Andy grabbed the papers from her hands, saying, "You know what? I don't care! I won't be like your slave _Captain_!" He quickly left the office with her anger...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sharon was still looking at his papers thoughtfully. She couldn't believe that he really wants to move to another division. She took a deep breath and removed her glasses, leaning back. In hours, she sat in her office without speaking to anyone. Andy sat angrily on his desk and he felt no regret for his words to Sharon. She didn't trust him and it hurt him deeply. He had to move to another division - he had no choice. Provenza was looking at his friend sternly as he couldn't accept his act. Andrea Hobbs walked to Sharon's office and she saw that Andy was pretty nervous.

"Sharon, what happens now? Andy looks pretty nervous." She said entering inside. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "Perhaps because things between us are getting worse with each passing hour? I don't know, Andrea. I don't want to know anything about Andy Flynn. I know, maybe I hurt him, but he also hurts me. I can't anymore . " Andrea sat opposite her, watching her confused.

"Sharon, wait a minute. I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked immediately. Sharon handed her Andy's papers, answering, "Andy wants me to sign these papers because ... He wants to move to another division." Andrea's eyes widened and she immediately looked at the papers. She could see the sadness in Sharon's eyes. She put the papers on her desk and left the office, leaving Sharon in surprise. She went with Andy to ask him to talk. Andy knew why, but he decided to talk to Andrea. They arrived before the restroom.

"Andy, what are you doing? Why do you want to move to another division?" she asked angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, discontented, saying, "What do you want? To sit here and can't look into the eyes of the woman I love? To sit here and can't talk to her, can't touch her? Do you know how it hurt? You know what sleepless nights I spend? Every time I try to talk to her, she repels me and she doesn't believe me. I can't stay here. " Andrea sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. I understand perfectly and I am convinced that you have nothing to do with Sarah. I know that she is just trying to ruin your happy life with Sharon." she said softly. Andy shook his head, saying, "And she did. Look, Andrea, I love Sharon and I will always love her. But I can't bear the fact that she doesn't believe me. Understand me, I can't." His eyes filled with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He walked back to the rest of the team. Andrea sighed and shrugged. She couldn't believe that this beautiful love will end this terrible and unexpected way. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully and took a deep breath. Provenza looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Do you still want to move?" he asked sharply and with anger. Andy rolled his eyes, discontented, answering, "Absolutely. I can't stay here anymore. And I would appreciate if you stop giving me stupid advice." Provenza gritted his teeth in anger.

"You know, Flynn, you're an idiot! If you move to another division, I swear I'll terminate my friendship with you forever!" he almost shouted and the rest of the team looked at them. Andy looked around and stood in front of his friend, saying firmly, with anger, "Do what you want! I don't care!" He quickly walked to the elevators and Provenza sat on his desk until the team started to comment. After half an hour, Sharon left her office exhausted and distracted. Provenza approached her to warn her about something important.

"Uh .. Captain, I'd like to warn you about something very important. I know Andy wants to move and know that you will sign these papers anyway, but his problem and pain is different. He can't bear the fact that you don't believe him. And I'm afraid that he can again begin to consume alcohol. You know that this shouldn't be happening. " he said quietly. Sharon nodded slightly confused, saying, "I don't know why you think that he'll want to consume alcohol, but good. I'll try to control him." she assured Provenza and walked toward the elevators. She saw Andy there with a small bag. She quickly approached him and snatched the bag from his hands, surprising him even more.

"What are you doing?" he almost shouted. Sharon sighed with relief after checking what's in the bag and replied "Sorry Lieutenant Flynn, but I had to check out what's inside. Maybe you want to start again to consume alcohol?" Andy laughed derisively and grabbed the bag back from her.

"Alcohol? You're crazy! I never would have done that. What? Now you following me as a suspect?" he asked angrily with a sly smile. Sharon looked at him coldly, saying, "Of course not. You're nobody in my life Andy. Perhaps it would be better to leave because I don't want disputes." She was ready to got in the elevator, but Andy grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes. She looked into his brown eyes in those eyes that she always managed to find solace. But this time was different. Does this look was love? Even she wasn't sure ...

"You'll sign these papers, _Captain_." he said with anger. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, saying, "Don't be so sure _lieutenant_. I'm the person who can let something like that and if I'm really your boss, then I wouldn't let a good cop like you to move to another division . " she quickly got into the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void. He knew very well that Sharon will not accept such a thing. Several hours later, Sharon comes home tired and threw the keys. She joins Rusty smiling in the living room. She kissed him gently on the cheek and leaned back. Rusty looked at his mother carefully, knowing that she is distracted.

"Mom, are you okay? You look pale." he noted. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I don't really know. Today Andy handed me papers that I need to sign but it is not so easy. He wants to move to another division and I just don't know what to do. I can't let him move. " Rusty's eyes widened upon hearing her words and he fell into shock.

"Wait a minute ... Andy wants to move? How so? Why?" he asked, confused. Sharon shrugged and replied, "For us things are getting more difficult. Who knows, maybe this is the best solution?" Rusty shook his head and hugged his mother comfortingly. All night, neither Sharon nor Andy couldn't sleep. Sharon decided to talk to Andy about his _moving_ and she immediately get ready, then walked to his home. Andy was surprised pretty much seeing Sharon before him. Nevertheless he invited her inside.

"Why are you here at midnight?" he asked indifferently. Sharon took a deep breath and handed him his papers, saying, "Do you still want to move? Look, forget real life. You're a cop and we need you. Please give up any of this transfer. Forget about everything between us. I as your boss and captain, I can't let you go. " Andy looked at her even more angry and threw his papers on the ground, then grabbed her arm.

"Let's forget everything between us? You think it's that simple? No, Sharon, stop repeat that you're my boss and you won't sign these damn papers! This between us is love but the fact that you don't believe me made me feel terrible. Don't you see that we both suffer? " he shouted. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Sorry, but I can't have the same confidence as before, even if I love you."

"But I can see in your eyes. You love me Sharon and you can't deny that." he said firmly and without saying anything more, he kissed her passionately...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Andy continued to kiss Sharon passionately. Sharon wanted to pull away, but she needed him so much right now. Rather than pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment between them. Both had forgotten about the papers that were on the ground and everything else. He took off her jacket and threw it on the ground while Sharon was trying to unbuckle his shirt. Andy finally fell on the couch with Sharon in his arms. To hold Sharon in his arms was something amazing. After a few minutes, Sharon realized and stepped back, breaking their kiss and looked into his brown eyes, panting as he looked into her green eyes more in love than ever.

"Stop! We must stop now." Sharon said firmly. Andy held her against his body, saying, "Why? Don't tell me that you don't miss me. I know you miss me. Why should we hide the truth that everyone knows? Oh, maybe because you still don't trust me." Sharon gave him a slap and stood up. She quickly grabbed her jacket from the floor and looked at Andy angrily. He stood before her.

"I love you and you know that." he said, pulling her back against him. Sharon backed away again, saying, "You're an idiot Andy Flynn! But you don't know me. You're the one who wants to interrupt our relationship, asking to be transferred to another division. Am I not right?" Andy took a deep breath and took his papers from the ground, then looked back at Sharon.

"You're guilty! I want to be transferred because you! Because you don't believe me and you think that Sarah is really pregnant with my child. But I've never been with her and I never cheated on you!" he almost shouted, moving toward her. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Maybe, but you don't have any evidence. Tell me, how can I believe that you really haven't been with Sarah?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hell, Sharon! I can't believe that you still think that I'm cheated! You know what, I hate the day that I loved you, the day that you get that terrible amnesia!" he shouted with anger. Sharon took his hand, saying, "Stop! Enough! I'm not your toy Andrew Flynn! Besides, my amnesia was your fault! Because of your old friend Stephen! I could die because of this man! But you, you're just one idiot! " She quickly grabbed her purse and walked toward the door. Andy followed her.

"You will sign these documents." he said sternly. Sharon turned to him, saying with anger, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it tomorrow and I will sign these damn papers. And you, go to hell!" she left and Andy closed the door hard with anger. Her perfume was still in his neck. He immediately stood before the mirror and looked at his reflection. He could see the marks of her lipstick on his neck, on his lips. He was terribly angry at the moment and he quickly grabbed a towel to wipe her lipstick. On the other hand, Sharon drove wildly to home. So mad that she didn't know how fast. She was terribly angry at Andy. When she finally came home, she quickly went into the bathroom to wash herself from Andy Flynn's smell. She just couldn't take it anymore. She stood before the mirror and only now noticed that some of the buttons of her blouse were open. She quickly ran to her bedroom and pulled her clothes. After almost a cold shower, she quickly changed her clothes, but somehow, Andy's scent was still in her body. She touched her lips and suddenly filled with anger. The next morning, Sharon quickly prepare breakfast for Rusty. He looked at his mother, confusedly and questioningly.

"Hey, Mom, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded with a smile and kissed him on the cheek and then replied, "Yes, honey, don't worry. Rusty, I have to go to a crime scene. Breakfast is ready and please don't be late for college." she quickly cautioned her son and taking her purse she hurried out. Rusty shrugged confused and sat down to breakfast. Several hours later, the team had solved another rough murder case. But strangely - Andy wasn't at work today. Even his best friend, Provenza didn't know where he is. Despite their terrible argument last night, Sharon had begun to worry about Andy. Now she sat in her office thoughtfully, wondering where he might be. At this point, Andrea came into her office and sat opposite her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, what's happening? Where's Andy?" she asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged, answering, "I have no idea, and frankly, I'm worried about him. I don't know where he is and Provenza also doesn't know. Andrea, I feel worse than ever. Last night I went to his apartment to talk and while we argued he suddenly kissed me. I don't know how or why, but I couldn't be pulled back. When I realized what a mistake we make, I grabbed my coat and my purse and left angrily. Maybe that's why he didn't come today. "Andrea sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, stop blaming yourself. Come on, call him again if he doesn't respond, then we'll check in his home." she said firmly. Sharon agreed and repeatedly called Andy, but unsuccessfully. She decided to do as Andrea had said. She quickly walked to his home. Along the way, however, she met a big surprise. Namely - Sarah Ferrer.

"You here?" she asked, confused. Sarah approached her, watching her guiltily and said, "Sharon, I know you don't want to see me but I want to tell you the truth that weighs on me. Please, listen to me." Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip. But in the end, she decided to listen to Sarah, who told her everything, absolutely everything. That she is not pregnant by Andy and the fact that this was her plan. Sharon fell into shock but she sighed with relief. After this horrible conversation she quickly went to Andy's home. Andy opened the door drunk.

"My God, Andy! I can't believe you're drunk!" she fell into shock. She quickly went inside and fell into horror, seeing bottles of alcohol on the ground. Andy sat on the floor looking in one direction. He was too drunk to talk to Sharon, even though he was dying of pain. Sharon knelt before him and touched his face. Andy looked into her green eyes and stroked her face.

"Andy, why do you do it? Why do you consume alcohol again?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears, seeing the man whom she loves this way. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "I don't know, maybe the pain was too much and the wound is too deep. I can't. I can't live without you. But you ... you don't believe me." Sharon shushed softly and hugged him tightly.

"Andy, I believe you. I already know the whole truth. I believe you. I love you and will never leave you. Everything will be fine." she said reliable. Andy kissed her gently, wanting to believe that this is the end of the horror ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Andy had refused to go to a doctor. Now he was lying on the couch, trying to forget everything. Sharon stood close to him, but for him, nothing was the same. After everything that had happened between them, it seemed he didn't trust her as before. Yes, he had to admit - Sharon was capricious than jealous. She could create a new dispute out of nowhere. She squeezed his hand and looked at him closely. He pulled back slightly and dropped her hand. Sharon sighed wearily and decided to clean around, but Andy grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Sharon, you won't need to clean. Look, maybe it will be good if you stop pretending a concerned." he said sarcastically. Sharon shook her head, saying "Andy, I'm concerned about you. Why you accuse me this way? You can't imagine what I went through, seeing you drunk." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and stood up slightly.

"You're to blame for everything." he said simply, "You know what, I'm tired. I can't believe that you believe a liar instead of me. Can you think if I can forgive you? No, because you hurt me constantly. Sharon, we were just enemies. When you were in trouble because of me, I felt really guilty. You had amnesia and I was the only one who was with you at this difficult time. Somehow, I fell in love with you, but you blew it. " Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Don't say that." she said with difficulty.

"Because it's true?" he interrupted sharply. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you. Andy, forgive me, but I just lost control. I would never want to hurt you. I feel terrible because I know how stupid I was. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I won't never. The only thing I want is for us to be together as before. " Suddenly, Andy laughed loudly.

"As before? Sharon, nothing is no longer as before. Don't you understand, we hurt each other more and more each day. Look, maybe we can't be together. I wasn't drunk for 15 years. But today, something made me grab the bottle. I don't know why I had to do it, maybe to forget the pain for a moment and forget how much I love you and the fact that you never manage to believe me. " he said softly and thoughtfully, then looked into her green eyes, which were filled with indescribable sadness. Sharon touched his face to meet his gaze.

"Andy, I love you too. I can't forgive myself for what I've caused you. But please, let's give ourselves another chance. I know it will be difficult, perhaps more difficult, but I believe that however, we can succeed. I believe that love can conquer. " she said quietly, looking at him imploringly. Tears streamed down her cheeks silently. Andy's heart was tearing to pieces, seeing his beloved in this state, but he was helpless.

"Sharon, I can't. I just can't. Please sign my papers." he asked helplessly. No, Sharon couldn't believe that he still talks about those damn papers.

"No, Andy, I will not sign. You know very well that I am the only person who can sign those damn papers, but I won't do it because I can't let you be transferred to another division. N, I can't sign. " she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"What do you want then? Working together as foreign? As old enemies who are unable to look at each other? To spoil the atmosphere at work? Sharon, what do you want?" he asked angrily, feeling that his patience ends. Sharon bit her lip, then said, "Why not? Maybe when we were just enemies was much easier. Anyway, I don't want to discuss it more." Andy looked at her several times.

"Sharon, I don't want to talk anymore. Everything that happened between us was wonderful, but it's over and you have to understand that. You don't believe me and would never believe me, whatever happens. Today, I won't go to work, you can manage without me. Please, go away. Please go away. " he asked without looking at her. It was difficult for both of them. Sharon took her purse and walked toward the door, then she turned back to look at him, but he was no longer looking at her. She quickly left and Andy wept, perhaps for the first time after many years. Sharon quickly got into her car, driving wildly back to work. She was terribly angry, but she had to admit that Andy is right. She'd hurt him and now she had to suffer as he'd suffered. After an hour, she'd arrived in the department. She quickly walked to her office while Provenza caught up with her to find out something about his friend. Sharon looked at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Provenza, don't ask me anything about Andy. But I think he needs you." she said quietly and walked into her office, leaving Provenza in surprise. He quickly grabbed his jacket and headed to Andy's home. This situation wasn't good and he had to learn the truth. When he saw his friend half drunk and felt a smell of alcohol, he almost fainted from shock.

"Flynn, what the hell are you doing? I can't believe that you're drunk again!" he shouted. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Enough Provenza! I can't stand more! It's over. Now there is nothing between me and Sharon. This is the end. I don't know why, but suddenly I grabbed the bottle to forget about my pain." Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Flynn, whatever happens, this isn't a solution, never. You can overcome this." he said encouragingly. Andy sighed, saying, "No, I can't and I won't. It's over." In the evening, Sharon came home early because she had to share something very important with Rusty. Rusty, however, was quite surprised from her coming. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek as he looked at her, confused.

"Hey, Mom, are you okay? You look pale." he noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I'm fine, just need to come earlier because I want to share something very important with you." Rusty looked at her more confused than ever and squeezed her hand.

"Mom, tell me." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. No, she didn't know where to start.

"Rusty, I got a call today. A job offer actually. Chief of Security for the NFL." Sharon told him. Rusty's eyes widened and he fell into shock. He smiled, saying, "Mom, that's great. It's pretty good for your career." Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Rusty, I'm not sure. At first I wanted to share this with you. If I accept the offer, this means a lot of travel and I won't be able to be with you when you need me. I feel terrible." she admitted sadly. Rusty took her hand, saying, "Mom, don't worry. I'm not a little kid and I would be happy if you accept this offer, but Andy?" he pressed.

"Between me and Andy now has nothing, absolutely nothing. That's not a problem. But I'll think about it." she assured. Rusty nodded somewhat with satisfied smile and hugged her mother tightly. The whole team knew about the offer but Andy, who was on leave under duress. The next morning, Sharon sat pensively in her office, looking at Andy's papers. Andrea was there for giving her friendly advice.

"Sharon, what do you do now? If you worry about Rusty and I and Provenza are here. But Andy ... Will you sign these papers?" she asked, looking at her questioningly. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Andrea, I already decided. I think I'm ready to accept the offer. I'm calm about Rusty, knowing that you and Provenza are here. As far as these papers, I will sign it. I'll let him be transferred to another division. After everything that happened between us, I think that's the best solution. " Andrea shrugged, watching Sharon signs Andy's papers. After about a week, Sharon already had accepted the offer and she was no longer in LA. Just then, Andy had returned to work, surprised not seeing Sharon. Provenza suddenly approached him and handed him the signed papers. Andy was surprised even more and looked at his friend confused.

"Sharon has signed? What a miracle! But ... Where is she?" he asked immediately. Provenza took a deep breath.

"She's not here. While you were on leave, she received a job offer. Chief of Security for the NFL. She decided to accept the offer and left. And before leaving, she decided to sign your papers. She's no longer in LA. "He said sadly. At this point Andy went through different emotions. As if his heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe that Sharon has left LA, just without telling him. He dropped the papers from his hands his sadly and sat on his desk ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Numb. Just numb. Andy sat at his desk, looking at his papers. He couldn't overcome the shock that Sharon will no longer be in LA. No, it was simply impossible, but he had to accept the bitter truth - namely, that he'd lost the two most important things in his life, Sharon and his work. A few weeks ago, he prayed Sharon to sign the papers, but he now regretted terribly much. His eyes filled with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. The whole team was looking at him. Provenza approached his friend and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Yes, he called him by name and it was extremely rare, especially when he just wants to comfort his friend. Andy left the papers on the desk and took a deep breath. He stood up and looked at his friend with a sad look.

"You want me to be okay? You kidding? Today I received the worst news I could ever receive! I lost my job and Sharon." he almost shouted. Provenza shook his head and glared at him.

"Flynn, stop yelling! You know very well that it's your fault nobody else. You ask Sharon to sign your papers, and she fulfilled your wish few days before accepting the job offer. And you know why she accepted this offer? Because you pushed away her terribly! Now, you have no right to blame others! " he said sternly and walked toward the interview room with detective Sykes. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and taking the papers in his hand, he walked toward the elevators. But, yes, there he met another surprise - Andrea Hobbs. She stood before him, looking at him with anger.

"I see now that you're here, but I can feel that you're not pleased with the news." she remarked sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes displeased, saying "I don't want to listen Andrea. I know very well that you are given advice to Sharon to accept the offer. Why are you doing this? You got me part with the woman I love." Andrea laughed derisively.

"The woman you love? Don't be ridiculous! You hurt Sharon. You wanted to be transferred to another division, but she couldn't stand it. Andy, she loved you and so was jealous of you." she said firmly. Andy bit his lip and said, "She didn't believe me and that would continue." Andrea nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I can understand you, but I'm not to blame for her departure. Look, I'd like she to be here, in Major Crimes, but I can't do anything. She wanted this." she said quietly, looking down. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "And Rusty? How did he react? '"

"Pretty normal. Look, he wanted his mother to be happy and he supported her decisions. I assured Sharon that I and Provenza will take care of him. But if you want my advice: I think you have to take care of Rusty and win Sharon back. Trust me, you can. " she assured him and walked toward the others. Andy thought for a moment. He gripped the papers in his hand and got into the elevator. He knew that today Rusty's home and he quickly drove to Sharon's home as quickly as possible. Rusty had finished his breakfast when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He was surprised, but decided to open the door cautiously. Seeing Andy before him, he almost fell into shock.

"Andy? You here?" he asked, confused. Andy looked guiltily, wondering, "Can I come in?" Rusty nodded and invited him inside. Going inside, Andy could feel the coldness. Sharon wasn't here and as if her home was abandoned place. Rusty looked at the papers in his hand sadly.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I've been better. You know, this morning I received two bad news. I lost my job and Sharon." he said, looking at the signed papers. Rusty took a deep breath and took the papers in his hand, saying, "I'm sorry Andy. But I can't prevent my mother to be happy. She didn't want to accept the offer but in the end, she decided that this would be a better solution for her and you. However, maybe you have a chance to stay in Major Crimes. "Andy smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're really smart kid, Rusty. But if these papers have already been signed, then I can't stay in Major Crimes. Look, I'll be transferred to another division, maybe, but this isn't the end of the world. My biggest pain is that your mother will not be in LA. I'm sorry for my mistakes and my behavior, but I know that nothing will bring back Sharon back in LA. " he admitted sadly. Rusty shrugged when suddenly his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and seeing his mom's name he didn't know how to answer. Andy looked at him anxiously.

"What happens Rusty? You look nervous." he noted with concern. Rusty sighed wearily, saying, "My mother. She calls me." Andy nodded and said, "Come on, answer it. Go ahead." Rusty took a deep breath, ready to talk with his mother.

"Hello, Mom."

"Rusty! Where were you? I'm trying to reach you for hours." she said sternly. Rusty looked at Andy, answering, "I'm sorry Mom, I was just busy with some exams for the college. Are you all right? I hope that there you're well enough."

"Oh, yes. I can admit that I miss you, but this is not so bad. I hope that you're too well." she said softly. Rusty sighed, saying, "Mom, Andy's here. He wants to talk to you." Andy's eyes suddenly widened. He couldn't believe that Rusty talk such nonsense. He handed him the phone and ran to his room. Now, Andy didn't know what to talk to Sharon after all.

"Andy." Her voice sounded grim. Andy took a deep breath, asking, "Sharon, why? Why did you leave? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you wanted it. I signed your papers as you wanted and got a job offer. I decided that the best solution would be to come here since staying in La, I'll always see you and hurt myself." Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. You know, today I lost the two most important things in my life - my work and you. I can't live without you, you know that very well. Please forgive me for everything. But we both have mistakes. Please come back." he asked her several times helpless, but Sharon was silent. Maybe she wasn't sure of her feelings. Yes, Andy was right - both had mistakes, but he was alienated her terribly and she couldn't forget it just like that. Andy waited for an answer a few minutes when Sharon finally decided to give him an answer, though not what Andy expect.

"Never. I can't go back and forget about everything, Andy." she said with difficulty and hung up. Andy almost fainted. He swallowed the lump in his throat and put the phone on the table, then left heartbroken. Rusty came into the living room and seeing the phone on the table, he took a deep breath and shrugged. In the evening, Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully. In Sharon's condo, he'd found the engagement ring he'd given her. She'd left the ring even and he knew, no he was sure that Sharon just doesn't want a relationship with him again. Fortunately, his best friend, Provenza was also here to help - somewhat.

"Andy, stop looking at this engagement ring. There is no sense." he said strictly. Andy bit his lip and took a deep breath, saying, "I know, but it's not as easy Louie. I'm sorry for everything, but this is the end. I lost my job and Sharon. She'll never come back, ever." Provenza shook his head and hugged his friend. Andy was grateful that he was here with him in his most difficult moment. But he needed only one person - and that was Sharon ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 _4 months later..._

4 months ... Four terrible months since Sharon wasn't in the division. Andy couldn't put into words the emptiness inside him. He hadn't spoken to her, he hadn't seen her beautiful face, he hadn't looked into her bright green eyes that always managed to calm him. Now he felt alone, completely alone. Perhaps only now, he could understand that Sharon meant a lot to him and to live without her it seemed to be a living corpse. Despite the signed papers for his transfer to another division, Andy had decided to stay in Major Crimes. However, Sharon wasn't here, and he knew that he couldn't work anywhere else except here. The whole team was happy for his decision, but everyone could see that he just wasn't happy. He wasn't the same Andy, who always wore a smile on his face.

Andrea Hobbs and Provenza took care for Rusty as possible and managed to fulfill their promise they'd given to Sharon. Andy also tried to be with Rusty - even they were together most of the time. Andy was pretending that life is easy after Sharon had left. He felt that his heart breaks into a thousand pieces every time someone says her name. He wasn't sure whether he can withstand all this, all this pain. On the other hand, Sharon also tried to think that her life is better not seeing Andy Flynn, but it wasn't quite true. She couldn't stop think about him, all the moments they'd experienced together. Her pain was too great and she always asked this question: _Does running of the problems will solve them?_ She couldn't find an answer, but as if the answer was always _"No."_ An ordinary morning, Andy again wake up in a cold bed without Sharon. He took a deep breath and got out of bed to make breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello." he said indifferently.

"Hey, Andy, can you take me to college this morning? I think I can't walk." Rusty said, coughing heavily.

"Rusty? Are you all right? Perhaps it would be better if you stay home today." he suggested anxiously. Rusty coughed, then said, "No, Andy. Please come to take me to college after half an hour." Andy agreed dissatisfied and hung up. Still, he didn't want Rusty to go to college if he is sick. He quickly get ready to check that everything is okay with Rusty. He had no time to prepare breakfast. He was now worried about Rusty more than ever. He grabbed his keys and headed Sharon's home. When Rusty opened the door, Andy could see that he has no strength to even look at him. He had a fever and everyone would understand that. They sat on the couch together while Andy touched his forehead.

"Rusty, you are not at all well. You have a temperature. You can't go to college in this state!" he said sternly. Rusty sighed wearily, saying, "Andy, stop exaggerating. It's just a temperature nothing more. I'll be fine." Andy shook his head.

"If your mother was here you wouldn't have spoken like this. But this doesn't mean that I'll leave you to do what you want. Look, today you will be home and I'll do everything possible to enable you to be well. " he said firmly. Rusty shrugged. He could see that Andy is stubborn like his mother. On the other hand, the team was worried why Andy doesn't come to work. Provenza doubt it and decided to call his friend.

"Hey, Flynn, where are you?" he asked sternly.

"Stop yelling like an idiot. Rusty has a temperature. Look, I can't leave him alone. You may be without me at least today." he explained hastily. Provenza fell into shock.

"Wait, Rusty has a temperature? Do you want me to tell Andrea?"

"No, no need. I can handle it." he said quickly and hung up. Rusty rolled his eyes and said, "Andy, I don't want you to be absent from work for me. This is not right. "Andy shook his head and squeezed his hand with a slight smile.

"Let's think so. If your mother was here?" he asked quietly. Rusty shrugged, answering, "She was often remained home for me, just as you do now. You know, this is the first time I have a temperature and she is not with me. I don't know why, but I feel weird. I'm glad that at least you're here. " Andy nodded with a sad smile.

"I will always be here when you have need. Will you tell Sharon?" he asked anxiously. Rusty shook his head, saying, "Of course not. I don't want she to worry. Hey, it's only temperature and you're with me. Everything will be fine." Andy agreed and went to the kitchen to bring him breakfast. Well, maybe this time his mother wasn't with him, but he was here. For the first time, Rusty felt a huge void. Only now, he could understand how much it weighs on him his mothr's absence. He'd like she to be here and calms him as ever. A few hours later, Rusty was asleep in his room and Andy was next to him tightly. He could see that Rusty needs Sharon, but he could do nothing. During this time, Provenza was informed Andrea about Rusty and Andy wasn't at all surprised seeing Hobbs before him. He immediately invited her inside.

"Andy, Provenza told me everything. How is Rusty?" she asked anxiously. Andy shrugged, answering, "Better, but he still has a temperature. I don't know what to do, but I can see that he needs Sharon." Andrea nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Sharon doesn't know? But Andy, we need to tell her. She will be angry if we hide something like that from her." she insisted. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "I suggested it to Rusty, but he doesn't want to worry his mother." Andrea quickly grabbed her phone because she just had to inform Sharon. When she was ready to tell her everything, she handed the phone to Andy. However, he could explain the situation in detail. Andy looked at the phone confused. He didn't know whether he needs to talk to Sharon. Was it right? But now it came to Rusty.

"Andrea? Andrea, are you there? Speak please, you're scaring me." Sharon was screaming on the phone.

"Sharon, I ... -''

"Andy?" she quickly said with surprise. She couldn't believe that she hears his voice after so many months. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, please come back. Rusty needs you. Look, he doesn't feel at all well." Sharon lapsed into shock and panic seized her.

"Rusty? What happened to my son?" she panicked.

"Sharon, calm down. He has a temperature but he just needs you." he explained hastily. Sharon was worried about Rusty awful lot. She informs Andy that she would come to LA to see if everything is okay. Andy agreed and hung up the phone after handing it back to Andrea. She looked at him questioningly.

"Well?" she pressed. Andy shrugged, saying, "She'll come to LA as quickly as possible. She's worried about Rusty. Look, I'll see if he's okay." He quickly returned to his room. Andrea decided to leave, because there comes a time that was quite suitable for conversation between Sharon and Andy. She didn't want to be here. In the evening, Rusty still had a slight temperature. Andy felt helpless and he really didn't know what to do. He was convinced that Sharon will be able to return quickly. He was pretty excited though, because he would see Sharon for the first time after four months. At night, Rusty tried to sleep while Andy sat beside him in case he needed anything. Suddenly, the door was opened. He knew that it was Sharon and he quickly ran out of Rusty's room. He saw Sharon before him for the first time after so many months. He didn't know how he feels and his feelings were a mixture. Sharon rushed at him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Andy, how is Rusty? Tell me that my son is well." she said anxiously. Andy hushed, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. He is in his room and he's good. He has a slight temperature and I think that's cold, nothing more." he assured her, but Sharon ran into Rusty's room. Seeing his mother before him. Rusty almost fell into shock. They hugged each other while Andy watched them with a smile. Seeing Sharon, he'd felt better.

"Mom, you're here?" he asked quietly. Sharon kissed her son gently on the cheek, then replied, "Yes, honey. I'm here and always will be when you need me." Rusty smiled softly and sighed with relief as he saw his mother after four months. Once he was asleep, Sharon went into her bedroom and stood before the mirror. She was grateful that her son is well. Andy approached her, thinking that this time is quite convenient for conversation. He snuggled in her silky hair without thinking of the consequences. No, he just couldn't think of any consequences when she was here after four months. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. Feeling Andy again close to her was completely different. She turned to him and their eyes made contact he bent slightly to kiss her, but she pulled away. Andy, however, took her hand and made her look into his eyes.

"Sharon, please don't shun me. I see you again after four months." he admitted quietly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "It won't be for long. I came here because of Rusty. By the way, thank you that you've been together with my son in his most difficult moment. I'm grateful for that." she wanted to leave the bedroom, but Andy blocked her path and wouldn't let her.

"Sharon, please, let's talk." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, then said, "There is nothing to talk about. ''

"On the contrary, there is. Sharon, I'm tired of pretending that everything is fine. That life without you is easy. I love you and I don't want to know that I've lost you. No, I can't lose you. You're here, in front of me after so many months. We haven't talked to each other for 4 months. Do you think I can stand this? This pain? " he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip.

"You asked for it, not me." she said sternly. Andy took her engagement ring from his pocket, saying, "Do you remember that? You were terribly happy with the fact we were on the way to matrimony. We wanted to be together, we loved each other. But we still love each other and I am convinced that there is still love between us. " Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried not to cry.

"It is not easy to say." she said softly. Andy took her hand, saying, "Sharon, please come back in Major Crimes. Our team can't do without you. I can't live without you, please come back. I beg you." He tells her pleadingly, but she wouldn't relent. She took the engagement ring and handed it back to him.

"You know what that means? That I don't want to have a relationship with you. That I can't go back and fix mistakes that are irreparable. Andy, I can't. I loved you a lot, but I can no longer . " she said, crying, Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, saying, "Sharon, stop talking like that. You can forgive me. I'm an idiot, I know that. I beg you, forgive me. I love you." He touched her face gently and leaned lightly kissing her gently on the lips ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Let me go ..." she said quietly, breaking the kiss. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "No, Sharon, I won't let you go. Whatever happens from now on, I can't let you go. I love you and can't live without you." He kissed her again, then looked at her bright green eyes, touching her face gently. No, he couldn't let her go. She belonged here and nowhere else. Her place was here, in Major Crimes. He loved her and he wouldn't allow more mistakes. He was ready to do everything possible to allow her to return. All night, Sharon was close to Rusty as he still had temperature and she was worried about him. Andy had decided to be here, as always, if Sharon needs him. He had promised that and he was ready to fulfill his promise, nevertheless.

Now, Sharon was on the balcony, watching the stars. She couldn't deny that it's cold outside. She was wearing only a blouse and she could feel the cold. While Rusty was asleep Andy decides to accompany Sharon and watch the stars together. He put his jacket on her with a smile. Sharon wasn't surprised by his action. But she didn't smile and that made Andy feel bad. He took a deep breath and looked at the stars. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"Why did you do this? Why did you give me your jacket?" she asked sharply. Andy shrugged, answering calmly, "I don't know, I just think it's too cold here and that you have need from it." Sharon shook her head.

"Yes, you're right. But Rusty is too ill. I don't want you to catch cold because of me." she said firmly. Andy smiled contentedly, seeing that she was concerned about him.

"You know what, Sharon, you love me even more strongly than before. You're concerned about me and it means that you love me." he said quietly and approached her. Sharon took a deep breath and pouted, saying, "That's not true. I just don't want you to blame me again as you want." Andy laughed and put his hands in his pockets. He missed even their disputes. 4 months wasn't a short time but he was determined to convince Sharon to return to LA, at any cost.

"How many bright stars, right?" he said dreamily and looked at her. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, I love to watch the stars. They can tell us many things and settle down us somewhat." she said quietly and sighed. Andy squeezed her shoulder, saying, "I love seeing falling stars. When someone sees a falling star it means that someone loves him very much." Sharon looked at him more confused than ever.

"You really believe that?" she asked sarcastically. Andy looked at the sky, then said, "Every couple in love has a common star in the sky. You see that bright star? This is our star shines brightly. It's pure and beautiful, just as our love." Sharon didn't know what to say. She could see that Andy is trying to keep her in LA, but she was stubborn and she didn't want to return to where he is. She couldn't forget the past just like that. The fact that he'd given papers for his transfer and his rough behavior- no, she couldn't forget it. After a few minutes in silence, Sharon went inside because the cold outside was terrible. She went into Rusty's room and seeing that he had a fever, she quickly sat down beside him. He still had temperature and she was worried about him more than ever. Andy stood near her, looking sadly at the kid that just didn't feel well.

"Sharon, he has a fever. It may be better to call a doctor?" Andy suggested with concern. Sharon kissed her son gently on the cheek, then turning her attention to Andy, she said, "I'm not sure, but maybe you're right. He still has a temperature and fever. Andy, please, call Dr. Bailey . " She squeezed his hand, looking at him imploringly. Andy nodded and immediately grabbed his phone to call their family doctor. After half an hour, the doctor came and prescribe medication for Rusty, saying it was an ordinary flu. Sharon and Andy sighed with relief to some extent, but they were still worried since it was flu and the treatment was longer. Sharon could understand that she has to be in LA for about a week and it seemed difficult. Certainly not because of the work but because of Andy, who certainly was willing to do anything for she to stay here. But still, she couldn't think about that right now. She was worried about her son. The next morning, Andy prepare a special breakfast for Sharon and Rusty. Rusty was pleased, seeing his mother with Andy. On the one hand, he was happy for his flu, because in this way he could reconcile Sharon and Andy. He no longer had fever and he felt better. Sharon helped her son to the kitchen and she wast surprised to see Andy as smiling and happy. However, he was an expert in the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are you kid?" he asked with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty smiled, responding, "Pretty good, Andy. Hey, the breakfast looks great." he quickly sat down, while Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Andy was pleased to see that Rusty was better. He looked at his watch and grabbed his jacket because he was late for work.

"Rusty, your mother is here. Take care of yourself, I have to go to work otherwise I'll get fired." he said facetiously. Rusty nodded, saying, "It's good, Andy. Good luck." When Andy left, Sharon sat next to Rusty with a glass of orange juice. Rusty looked at his mother carefully.

"Hey, Mom, you'll be back in LA, right?" he asked with a sad smile. Sharon put her cup on the table and took a deep breath, answering, "Rusty, I'm not sure. Look, I no longer work here and ...-"

"Mom, your place is free. In addition, the department received only a new detective, detective Wes Nolan. Nobody has come to your place, because the whole team needs you." he interrupted sharply. Sharon shook her head and took his hand.

"Rusty, I know you all want it, but my decision was another. Moreover, my relationship with Andy is more rugged than ever and I won't be able to work with him." she admitted. Rusty hushed and said, "Mom, you love one another. You're just stubborn, nothing more. Think about it, please." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back thoughtfully. All afternoon, Andy sat on his desk absently. A few days ago, the department had taken a new detective, but Sharon's place was still empty. He was afraid that someone else can replace it. Provenza looked at his friend and approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, you look nervous. What's happening?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily, answering, "Nothing. Just think about Sharon. Provenza, her place is empty. She can come back here, she has a chance. But she just doesn't want and she is more stubborn than I know her." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I understand perfectly. But what do you mean?" he asked. Andy looked at his friend, saying, "I want you to talk to Sharon and to persuade her to return back to the department." On the other hand, Andrea had visited her friend.

"Sharon, you know, I'm glad with that Rusty is better and that you're back." she said with a smile. Sharon nodded, saying, "Andrea, I came here just for Rusty. But I am determined not to stay in LA." Andrea pouted and took her hand.

"Sharon, you belong here. Please, think. about it. If you think of Andy, forget it. Forget the bloody past and start over." she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. All wanted she to stay in LA, but she wasn't sure. How she could work with Andy again? That was more than impossible right now. Several hours later, Andy was on the way to Sharon's home. During this time, Provenza used the moment to convince Sharon to stay in La and to go back to work, on the phone. Sharon wasn't very surprised by the sudden phone call. Provenza had begged for almost an hour but he wasn't sure whether Sharon would accept his offer. However, she promised that she would think about it. That night, Rusty slept in his room and he felt a little better, while Sharon was sitting on the couch in the living room thinking about Provenza's words. After a few minutes, Andy came and Sharon's thoughts was blur. She wasn't sure, but he could feel her anxiety. He approached her and stood before her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "A few hours ago I spoke with Provenza and he tried to convince me, like all the others." Andy nodded slightly.

"So? What's your last decision?" he asked sharply.

"I have no idea. In fact, I want to go back, but considering our rocky relationship I'm not so sure." she admitted. Andy squeezed her shoulder, saying, "Sharon, I beg you, stay here, come back. I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me. You belong here. I can't live without you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and touched his face gently.

"Andy, I love you, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that someone will again interfere with our happiness. I can no longer in this way." she said softly. Andy shushed quietly and kissed her gently on the forehead, saying, "Sharon, I promise you that no one and never will interfere with our happiness, believe me. Our love is much stronger. I love you and I don't want to lose you again . Tell me, come on. Tell me that you'll be back. " Sharon smiled softly.

"Of course, Andy. I'll be back. I'll stay in LA forever."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I decided that in this story there should be little change.** **Sharon decided to stay in LA forever, but of course, there is another price - namely, her relationship with Andy. Andy promises that no one will interfere with their happiness, unaware that exactly the new detective - Wes Nolan is interested in older women and that he will be the one who will do everything possible to split Sharon and Andy. ~ Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Almost a month later, Sharon and Andy were calmer. Sharon had returned back to work and the whole team were very happy, especially the new detective Wes Nolan, who seemed to have feelings for his boss, taking risk. He knew that she has a relationship with Lieutenant Flynn, but he couldn't deny the fact that he likes older women. An ordinary morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast while Rusty was still asleep and Andy was getting ready for work. Suddenly, her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and was surprised that this is detective Nolan, but most likely he was calling to inform her about the progress in the case that they follow. Basically, Provenza did it always, but since Sharon had returned to work everything had changed.

"Good morning, Detective. How can I help you?" she asked professionally.

"Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry to bother you, but just wanted to let you know the progress of the case." he replied hastily. Sharon took a deep breath and sat down, taking her laptop.

"Detective, can you send me the information via email? This morning I can be late, so I'd like to be informed in advance." she asked.

"Of course, Captain. Don't worry. I'll send you the information." He assured her and they closed the phone. At this point, Andy came into the kitchen and sat beside Sharon, looking at her with a smile. She kissed him gently and placed his breakfast before him.

"With whom you spoke a moment ago?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, it was detective Nolan. He wanted to inform me of the progress of the case that we follow." she replied calmly and sat opposite him. Andy sipped his tea and looked at her doubtful. He didn't like the fact that detective Nolan informed his fiancée.

"Sharon, don't get me wrong, but why detective Nolan must inform you? Provenza was doing this always." he said sternly. Sharon shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea, but I think that this is normal." she said softly. Andy nodded unhappily, while Rusty sat down sleepily. Sharon immediately served him and looked at him closely.

"It seems that you haven't slept." Sharon noted with concern. Rusty sighed and rubbed his eyes, answering, "Yes. I couldn't sleep because of a movie last night." Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, then let's have breakfast and then you can sleep a little more if you want." she said with a smile. Rusty nodded and looked at Andy, who seemed nervous. He looked at his mother and then back to Andy. He could understand that they don't have dispute, but they are about to have.

"Hey, Andy, are you okay? This morning you look nervous." he said anxiously. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, kid, everything is fine." he assured, but Rusty knew that this wasn't quite right. He looked at his mother, who shrugged. After about an hour, Sharon and Andy were already at work. The day in the department had begun tense. The team had to reveal more than 4 cases of murder, in one morning. Once the team was ready with the revealing, Sharon came out of the interview room and wearily walked to her office. At this point, courier came with a bouquet of red roses to her. Sharon was surprised, understanding that the bouquet is for her. She walked into her office with the bouquet. She decided to read the little card that was inside. It probably should be someone who knows that she loves red roses. Having read the card, however, she was surprised even more.

 _"For the most successful captain in the LAPD." - Detective Nolan_

Sharon didn't know what to think of his act. She smelled the bouquet and left it on her desk, sitting in her chair staring thoughtfully at the card. During this time, Andy was sitting on his desk, looking at his paperwork, unaware of the strange bouquet. Provenza, however, was quite curious. He decided to talk to his friend for the bouquet, not knowing that Andy knows nothing.

"Bravo Flynn, I didn't know you were so romantic." he said with a grin, coming to Andy. Andy looked at him more confused than ever and threw his pen.

"Wait a minute. Romantic? What do you mean?" he asked impatiently. Provenza was surprised that he didn't know about the bouquet, as he suggested that Andy sent this bouquet to Sharon.

"How so? You don't know about the bouquet? The captain received a bouquet moment ago and I thought that you made this gesture." he said cautiously. Andy was surprised too much and gritted his teeth in anger. Without saying anything more, he walked toward Sharon's office. He rushed into her office and angrily looked at the bouquet of roses, surprising Sharon. She immediately locked the door and closed the blinds. She stood in front of Andy, looking at him questioningly.

"Andy, calm down. What happened?" she asked, confused. Andy grabbed the bouquet and looked at her coldly.

"Who sent this bouquet and why?" he asked with anger. Perhaps for the first time, Sharon could see how jealous could be Andy. She took a deep breath.

"Andy, stop yelling. This bouquet is from detective Nolan. He just wanted to thank me for the good work. You know he appreciates me as his boss." she said calmly. Andy laughed derisively and throw the bouquet in the basket and then again stood before Sharon.

"I won't allow such a thing. Sharon, I don't like detective Nolan and you know this very well. He's just a womanizer who, however, has an interest in older women and all can attest to that. Knowing that we have a relationship, he dare you send a bouquet? Red roses? How does he know that you love red roses? " he almost shouted.

"Stop Andy! I have no idea. Yes, I am also surprised, but the fact that he sent me a bouquet of red roses can't be a reason for new dispute. Try to calm down and think clearly. You know that I love you. Look at this. This is my engagement ring. And now what? You want to ruin our relationship again because of a stupid bouquet? " she asked angrily and sat on her desk. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that he was too rough to Sharon, but he simply couldn't tolerate such things. He knelt before her and kissed her apologetically.

"Sharon, honey, I'm sorry. I know you love me, but I'm very jealous." he said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and gently touched his face.

"Andy, I know that. But let's not fail our relationship because of bouquets and other things." she asked quietly, looking lovingly into his brown eyes. Andy agreed to be a little jealous and hugged her tightly. All day, Sharon didn't stop to think about this bouquet from detective Nolan and her dispute with Andy. She couldn't understand why Nolan should send her similar bouquet with a similar card. She took a deep breath and removed her glasses, then put them on her desk. While Andy had a conversation with Provenza, she decided to use the time to talk with Nolan. She called him into her office and closed the blinds, standing in front of him. Detective Nolan guessed what they will talk, but he wasn't afraid of the risks.

"I guess you know why I called you here." she began with a hoarse voice. Detective Nolan smiled and nodded slightly.

"Definitely about my bouquet of red roses." he said cheekily. Sharon bit her lip.

"Why? Why did you send me this bouquet with a card and how you know that I love red roses?" she asked sternly. Nolan sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I just heard that you liked red roses and decided to make a small gesture to you." He answered quietly. Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But because of you, I had a dispute with Andy. I hate to fall into similar situations for other people. Please don't do that. I understand that you appreciate my work, but I beg you, don't do such gestures." she asked sternly. Detective Nolan nodded and agreed - but only for now. He had no intention of letting Sharon. In the evening, Sharon was getting ready to go home. She decided to wait Andy in her office. After a few minutes, Andy walked into the office with a smile and hugged her, kissing her gently.

"I see that you're more relaxed." she said with a grin. Andy pouted and put his arms around her waist.

"I think too. Hey, I'm not so rough, but I'm a little jealous, I'll admit it. Look, I have an idea. A little while ago I talked to Rusty and he told me that he'll be with friends tonight. What do you say to go to the movies together? " he suggested quietly, smiling. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"If we'll be only two. Okay, let's go. But what's the movie?" she asked curiously. Andy shook his head and grabbed her coat.

"It's a surprise Captain." he teased. Sharon laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek, then they left. Detective Nolan had heard the whole conversation and he just was getting ready for his new move to be closer to Sharon and ruin her relationship with Lieutenant Flynn at any cost ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the delay.** **I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**


End file.
